Undercross: Strung Up About It
by LittleTeenAuthor03
Summary: When Sans is forced into being the hero once again, he must team up with different versions of himself to stop Error and his plan to... well, to do something. Where is Ink, Guardian of the Multiverse? How do these skeletons get along? (*SPOILERS FOR UNDERTALE*) (Rated T to be safe, maybe M) First part in my Undercross series. EDIT: Finally thought of a name and I drew the cover :D
1. Chapter 1: Why Mondays?

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys! My name's LittleTeenAuthor or just plain Soph. I welcome you to Undercross! A story about the Multiverse of Undertale and basically how Sans needs to save the Classic Universe with the help of the other AU Sanses(Plural?). Yes, this is the first part of a series, probably about 4 or 5 stories long. Anyhow! Welcome... To Undercross... _

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own anything here except for the plot! Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and all the little skelies belong to their respectful owners!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Why Mondays?**_

Sans hates Mondays. Especially the ones where he has to wake up to babysit the kid. Honestly, he doesn't mind being with the human but waking up is annoying. After the kid promised to not reset anymore, Sans has tried to stop being lazy but sometimes you just can't get rid of old habits.

He walked in silence from Snowdin to New Home, letting his thoughts run like a river. Well, that's usually what happens anyways. Today, however, his skull is empty and he doesn't like that. He may be lazy but he's a deep thinker and having a cleared head is strange to him. It was giving him a bad feeling.

After some time walking, he finally reached his destination. _Why didn't I just teleport?_ he thought as he looked up at the big door. Then he remembered the promise he made to himself, _Oh yeah. Welp, guess I better head in. Toriel would chew me out if I was late._ He knocked on the door, "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" answered a soft but fierce voice from behind the door. It was like a mother, soft but fierce.

 _"Orange."_

" _Orange_ who?"

" _Orange_ you glad I'm not late?" Sans chuckled to his own pun.

The door opened to reveal a female goat monster hollering and snorting crazily. "Oh, Sans. That one was good." She managed to break from laughing to speak.

Sans grinned nervously, "Yeah. Wassup, Tori?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Frisk has been waiting you know. She wouldn't come out of her room all morning." Toriel looked worried which made Sans be worried but he hid it.

"Welp, guess you can say that Frisk is so _bonely_ in her room all a _bone_." His puns gained a couple of snorts from Toriel. He chuckled a little too but whenever he's with Toriel it's always so… awkward. He rubbed his neck a little, "Uh, so don't you need to meet at the Assembly today?"

Toriel's happy face turned into realization, "Oh, yes! Sans, please do take care of Frisk. I'm worried for her, she rarely comes out anymore. Only to eat and when we have guests."

Sans gave Tori a "thumbs-up" while she left New Home to the barrier. When Frisk broke the barrier, monsters flooded to the nearest city to quickly look but the Royal Family decided for monsters to stay Underground because they didn't want to crowd the city too much. So now monsters and humans can travel at any time to each other's territories. Most monsters preferred to be Underground but some ambitious ones decided to explore the surface and travel the world. Those monsters became known as the "New World Explorers." Frisk wants to be one when she's old enough.

Sans walked in inside and shut the door behind. He walked to Frisk's room and called out to her, "Hey, kid, ya there?" When he got no answer, he was about to open the door when he heard voices coming from inside. This instantly made his left eye flare up in a blue flame and barge through. He readied his blasters to appear on a moment's notice.

The kid was sitting on the floor with two other skeletons sitting around her. Sans stopped and his eye dimmed to normal. He was confused. The inhabitants of the room all noticed him.

The two skeletons looked like him but not like him. One had a black hoodie, red pupils, black shorts, black and white sneakers, and a red undershirt. The other had a blue scarf, light gray shirt, dark gray pants, and blue boots. His eyes were blue too and had a star in each. Frisk had her normal attire: blue long-sleeved shirt with magenta stripes, blue shorts, and brown shoes.

Sans stumbled back. "Uh, ok. This is weird." he said to himself.

The skeleton with a black hoodie stood up and spoke, "Right, who the flipping h-" He quickly corrected himself while glancing at the other skeleton next to him, "Sorry, _seagull_ , are you?" He pointed his finger at Sans.

"Sans. Sans the skeleton. And, uh, same to you, pal." Sans dropped his confusion and replaced it with seriousness. He stood up straight to look taller than the other skeleton speaking to him.

"Name's Fell, 'pal.'" Fell folded his arms onto his chest and laid back on the wall behind him. Sans noticed Fell had a gold tooth too.

"'Fell,' huh? Is it because your clothes look like they fell into something _really_ dirty?" If Fell wants to be rude, Sans will return the favor.

Fell growled, "Why you little-"

Frisk stood up and interrupted him, "Sans, these are my friends. I guess you met Fell already." She motioned to Fell and then to the other skeleton that was still on the floor. "And this is Blueberry." She introduced Blueberry with a smile. Blueberry waves happily and Sans half waved back.

"Hey, kid, can I talk to you? Outside?" asked Sans. Frisk nodded and followed him out the room into the gray hallway.

"Right, explain why those two look like me?" Sans went straight to the point.

"They're from different versions of you!" Frisk said that too happily and started jumping that Sans had to calm her down. "Sheesh, kid, calm down. So they're from a different dimension?" The kid nodded. "Ok, welp, that explains some things." He looked down for a moment. "But how'd they get here, kid?"

Frisk happiness disappeared instantly, "Um… Well… I don't think I should… Um… Actually, I think it would be better for me to tell you." She mumbled, "They'll probably close up again."

"Tell me what?" Sans was filled with worry, not only for the kid but for himself. Things usually all go downhill when the kid is secretive. Honestly, Sans has a lot of jobs. Being secretive is pretty high on the list.

"They… They lost their universes. Both of them found each other and dimension hopped for a while until they ended up here. The 'Classic Universe.'" Frisk explained. Her voice was sad and low. Her lips were twitching. _Oh geez, please don't cry, Frisk,_ thought Sans.

"Apparently, we're part of an entire multiverse. Like in those human superhero comics!" Frisk instantly brightened up a little and jumped on Sans before he could react. He yelped and fell. Luckily, it wasn't a fall from a high place, like off a table, or else he could've died.

Frisk was giggling and Sans laughed a little too, "Heh. Alright, kiddo, time to get up. We don't want to keep your 'friends' waiting." Frisk nodded and headed into her room. Right before she went in though, Sans noticed a small amount of glitch in the hand holding the door open. It reminded Sans of someone else but he shook off the thought. Right now, he needs a reintroduction to Fell and Blue.

* * *

 _ **A Few Weeks Before…**_

Ink struggled against the strings but it all seemed in vain. He never would've thought that his brother would've done this. It's always just a small battle in most dimensions. In others, it could just be none. That is, when Error finds the universe pathetic. But now? Now Ink's trapped in Error's blue strings in the anti-void, his own home.

His paintbrush is right there, just a couple of feet away. If only he could grab it, then he could escape and stop Error. Heck, Ink can't even open a portal or reach one of his paint vials. He still struggled against the strings. When has Error ever been this strong? Seems like Ink underestimated him.

The strings hold tight that's for sure. Ink is the Guardian of the Multiverse; he's supposed to be as strong as Error. Well, he did put up a good fight but he can't bring himself to really hurt Error. And now he's stuck. Which is just _great_. Stuck in midair so it's even better.

"Oh please, you'll never break them, ya know?"

Ink stopped what he was doing and looked down to the white "floor." A black skeleton stood looking up right back at Ink. Error was smiling up at Ink, probably in victory. Then he cocked his head to the side as if listening to someone. After a couple of seconds, his attention returned to Ink. "The voices really don't want me to kill you." Then he gave an evil grin. "Shame." He laughed a little while Ink gave a low growl.

Error picked up on the growl and a red bone appeared under him and lifted him straight up to Ink's level. "Hey, don't be upset. We had a _killer_ battle, didn't we? You're lucky the voices are persuasive." He summoned several threads of string in his hand, "But they didn't say anything about hurting you." He sent the strings to Ink's soul and yanked it out. Ink winced but when the strings started to squeeze the soul, he couldn't help but scream in pain. Error grinned as Ink screamed and yanked the soul even harder. Finally, he let go of the soul and let it return to Ink's body. The screams stopped and Ink was panting heavily.

"Is that… Is that all you got?" Ink said in between pants, "You… You should've put more _backbone_ into it…" He smiled at Error's annoyed face.

"You realize that isn't funny right?" Error said. "You're literally asking for more pain." He cocked his head again and started talking to no one in particular, "Of course I like puns! Except, I literally just tortured him and he's laughing it off." His attention returned to Ink once again when he realized his opponent was confused. "The voices. They can be so annoying sometimes."

"What universe are you destroying this time, Error?" Ink asks. He's recovered a little now.

"You seriously think I'll tell you? Geez, you really are dumb." responded Error.

"But let's just say that you're gonna be unemployed when I complete my plan." He smiled mischievously at Ink. "Welp, ta-ta! I have a universe to destroy, Ink, and I prefer to do it now." The red bone lowered down quickly and Error walked a couple of meters before opening a portal. "Oh, and Ink? I hope you like silence." He grinned evilly and walked through his portal, leaving Ink alone in the silent, vast, white void. He had a feeling he'll be here for a long time.

* * *

Frisk was playing tag with Blueberry while Sans and Fell chatted away. They sat in the dining table, watching the other two have fun. Sans apologized for his rudeness and Fell barely managed to do the same.

"So… Underfell, huh?" asked Sans. "What's it like there?"

Fell shrugged, "Pretty horrible. Especially when you have to live with a pretty messed up bro. Though, the human hasn't changed for both of our universes." Sans nodded and continued with the questions. "I'mma say that you're not very fond of your Paps?"

"Oh jeez, what made you think of that?" Fell answered rolling his eyes, which gained him a blank stare from Sans. "Sorry, it's a habit." he answered. It wasn't a full apology but Sans let it slide. He could tell that the other skeleton really only _tolerates_ him.

"How'd ya get here, Fell?"

Fell seem to flinch at the question, something Sans hadn't seen from him until now. The red-eyed skeleton looked down, putting his mouth in his hoodie, and he mumbled unintelligently. Sans continued to stare at the skeleton until Fell realized what Sans wanted. "My universe is getting destroyed."

Of course, the human already told Sans that but it still was frightening enough to remind him of Chara. Of Chara and what she and the kid almost did. Good thing Frisk aborted that path. Still though, you don't take "my universe is getting destroyed" lightly. Ever. It stuck Sans like Chara's knife. It _still_ struck Sans like Chara's knife.

Sans was pretty sure Fell could tell what Sans wanted to know without asking it.

"Yeah. It was a pretty normal day for me. Papyrus chewing me out like the idiot he is, random monsters staring at me, wanting to dust me. Yep. Until I noticed these like _'Errors'_ and pieces of code missing in my house. Found this portal thing and went through. I ended up with the stupid little blueberry 'cause of it." explained Fell. Sans could tell it was a touchy subject for him so he pretty much regretted asking it but Fell wasn't done. "Heh, turns out we both ended up in the kid's room." Fell rubbed the back of his neck. "And apparently your Tori is nice? Not really something I see at my place. She tried to bake me into a pie once. It was horrible." Fell shuddered at the memory.

Sans looked down and over to where the kid was supposed to be playing. She wasn't there. This instantly alarmed Sans and his magic eye threatened to flare up again.

He felt something start crawling on him and he turned his skull to behind him to see the kid climbing all over the two of them. He turned to Fell and he looked _pretty_ annoyed by it. He could see the struggle Fell had to deal with as to not curse in front of the kid or hit her. Sans laughed and turned Frisk's soul blue. He lifted the kid up and put her on the floor, where she fell with a flop and giggled.

Blue came out of the kitchen, "Hey friends, I made tacos!" Everyone turned to him.

"How'd the literal heck can you make tacos so dang fast?" asked Fell.

"Maaaaagiiiiiiiic." answered Blue and popped back into the kitchen to grab the taco tray and brought them out. Everyone ate and Sans was pretty surprised at how good they were, considering that his cooking skills are limited to ordering pizza and making small snacks, like sandwiches and hot dogs. Fell ate in silence, Frisk was chatting away with Blue, something about the Royal Guard, and Sans' thoughts returned.

"Hey Blue, where ya from?" asked Sans. He finished eating the last of his tacos.

Blue turned to Sans and gulped down some taco piece he was munching on, "Oh, I'm from Underswap!"

"…Underswap?" Sans gulfed down some ketchup to wash away the hard taco shell. Another habit he hasn't gotten rid of, and frankly, probably would never.

"Yeah! My Paps is a lazybones and I am a future Royal Guardsman." Blue stood up on his chair and posed heroically as if there was wind blowing against him. "Mweh heh heh heh!" Frisk giggled but it soon turned into a joyful laugh. Fell groaned and looked like he was so done with the little blueberry and Sans chuckled with the kid.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. But nobody came.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hey guys, it's me again! Wow... Some cliffhanger, huh? *evil laugh*_

 _Damien: Uh... Soph?_

 _Soph: What?_

 _Damien: Nevermind *walks out*_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own anything here except for the plot! Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and all the little skelies belong to their respectful owners!_

 ** _EDIT:_** _Fixed some grammar and made Fell more Fell._


	2. Chaptr 2: Error in the System

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys, Soph here! I just wanna say, thank you SO MUCH for the awesome reviews you guys posted! It filled my heart with joy knowing people like my story and as a reward, early update cuz I don't want you guys to be kept waiting. *wink* Also, I'm pretty happy that Damien isn't here, so that's a plus!_

 _Damien: *pops in* You called?_

 _Soph: DANG IT!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own anything here except for the plot! Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and all the little skelies belong to their respectful owners!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Error in the System**_

"Uh… Creepy much?" asked Fell. Everyone was pretty startled. Blue stopped dead in his pose and seemed to have shrunk. Frisk got up from her chair and crawled under the table to Sans and hid in between the chair legs. For the third time in a day, Sans' eye flared up and Fell's eye seemed to have too. Or is it always like that?

Sans got up from the chair and approached the door. Ever since Frisk decided not to leave the Underground, Tori got back with Asgore and they repainted the gray New Home to be a nice soft tan color.

He looked around the corner at the open door and still found no one. He inched closer and managed to look outside. No one.

"What...?" he said in a low voice. Low enough for him to hear but not anyone else.

"Hey, you see something or ya blind?" asked Fell. He was standing from his chair and seemed to be failing at calming Frisk down, who was shaking now. Blue was still standing on the chair but he seemed to inching into a sitting position. Either that or he was slowly getting off the chair.

"Nothing." called back Sans.

He went outside, still holding on to the doorway. No one. Everything was in perfect order. The same black tree in the middle of the courtyard, the same cracks on the walls, the same outside entrance. Wait… The black tree was _only_ in the Ruins. How did it get here? _When_ did it get here? Sans looked around more closely. He heard a " _yelp_ " from inside. He turned around but saw something from the corner of his eye.

He noticed an _"Error"_ floating on the tree.

He teleported inside and found Frisk gone along with the blueberry. Fell had a horrified look on him while he stared in disbelief at the dinner table. "W-Where…?" choked Fell. "Where the heck did they go?" Guess people don't disappear into thin air in Underfell.

"That's what I would ask ya, Fell." Sans' magic eye dimmed down and disappeared. His pupils returned to normal. He walked over to the table and looked under it, hoping for any signs of the human or at least the little blueberry. Nothing. He stood up and examined the room a little more. Still nothing. But the tiniest and faintest word on the wall made Sans jump out of his skin. _"Error."_

"K… Not good." he spoke out loud.

"What? Whaddya see?" asked Fell. Sans pointed to the opposite wall and waited for Fell to see it too. He did and if he was horrified still, he definitely didn't show it. Privileges of growing up in Underfell, huh?

Fell squinted his eyesockets, "Hey, what the heck is that?" He pointed to the same wall. Sans thought he was talking about the _"Error"_ on it but when he looked again, something changed. The honey brown walls usually had pictures of the Dreemurr kids and some good memories from their lives with the occasional family picture here and there. Heck, even drawings and other silly stuff that could be hung up, some from Frisk too. But no. They were gone now, replaced by the faint color of something blue. Something thin and blue. Something _very_ thin and blue. Something like a thread of string. It seemed to be slowly growing darker and darker in color, less faint and more clear. It seemed to be coming out of the wall. Out of the _walls_.

Sans hated being right. The blue threads came out, giving the walls small holes with the word _"Error"_ covering them up, and they stretched out from wall to wall. Which was fine because both skeletons were fast and managed to get out of the room in time but… There was a problem. Some strings were stretching out horizontally but the ones from the wall behind the table but in front of the skeletons, well… There was no other wall to stretch out to. Only an _open, wall-less, huge_ doorway. And the strings weren't stopping. No, they weren't stopping _at all._

Sans and Fell barely managed to dodge them. They threw themselves parallel to each other, on different side of the doorway, and both thought that the strings would continue onward but nope. The strings parted to their locations.

Sans quickly got up, just in time for a string to stab at where his skull was but he was faster. The strings got stuck in the wall which gave him a moment to check on Fell. His buddy wasn't doing too good. There were more strings trying to grab at him, forcing him to summons a couple of black bones to block and separate the strings away from him. He let a bone float above him, making the strings go for that instead of him, and he slid under it, escaping the blue threads.

But they didn't stop there. They had a mind of their own. A mind set on killing these two skeletons. And the strings stuck in the wall found a way to get out.

Right when Fell escaped his share of killer threads, Sans' share broke free and very much wanted to dust Sans. 'Course he was fast. But not fast enough. The strings grabbed hold of his neck bone and didn't intend to let go. They held Sans in midair while he frantically clawed at the strings, trying to get them off. Fell summoned and blasted a red-colored Gaster Blaster with white pupils at the peak of the arch the strings made and Sans fell down but caught himself so he didn't get hurt and bring his HP down. Fell was breathing heavily from the "battle" and lowered his arm. He walked over to Sans, who was also breathing heavily, and helped him up.

"Heh, thanks. I was all _strung up_ there." Even after a fight, Sans still manages to throw a quick pun.

"Don't get all _tied up_ about it, bud." responded Fell, "I ain't gonna save your _skin_ like that again."

The strings retreated back to the walls but the _"Errors"_ covering the holes didn't go away.

"Whaddya make of those strings? Seen them before?" asked Sans. He rubbed his neck bone, which felt sore and aching because of string choking.

Fell shook his skull, "You seriously think that I knew what the heck they are that I would've been in that sticky situation before?"

"Right." Sans walked over into the dining room.

"The heck is wrong with you?! Strings literally came out of the walls in there and you just stroll right in? Guess you are both blind _and_ an idiot." shouted Fell at Sans. Sans didn't really look behind him at Fell but he imagined the other skeleton flailing his arms like those chibis (they're called that, right?) in the anime Alphys watches. He ignored Fell's loud shouting but it was a little hard to.

The strings had come from the walls in the dining room but the kitchen was on the other side of the wall with the fireplace and a couple of threads came from that wall. Might as well check.

Sans entered the kitchen and poked his head around the corner. He let his pupils look around and most things looked normal except for one little, tiny detail. Just one. Only one.

The knives were floating.

And they were pointed at Sans.

Today was _not_ a good day.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I __really have to stop with these cliffhangers, huh? Wonder if you guys hate me for that..._

 _Damien: Pretty sure they do. Also, why is this so short?_

 _Soph: Cuz that how I wrote it. Deal with it._

 _Damien: But the first chapter was longer-_

 _Soph: CORNER, NOW!_

 _Damien: *walks over to corner and sits down*_

 _Soph: TO THE WALL._

 _Damien: *turns to wall*_

 _Anyways! Undercross now updates Thursdays and Saturdays!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own anything here except for the plot! Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and all the little skelies belong to their respectful owners!_

 ** _EDIT:_** _Made Fell more like Fell._


	3. Chapter 3: Knife to Meet You

**_Author's Note:_** _Hey guys, Soph here with another chapter! Hope you guys like this one and tell me if I'm getting Sans' and Fell's personalities right. I feel like I'm not..._

 _Anyways! On to the new update!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own anything here except for the plot! Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and all the little skelies belong to their respectful owners!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Knife to meet you**_

For once, Chara was a huge help. Without that kid giving Sans some practice every couple of resets, he never would've thought he could dodge some insanely fast knives that _should not_ be floating.

Luckily, he can.

Right when Sans had seen the knives, his nonexistent brain turned on and managed to dodge them before they hit him. The knives shot past him and got lodged in the wall. Okay, so maybe it wasn't Chara that gave him the practice and it could be that Sans _may_ or _may not_ have been the stalking Frisk since her first Genocide Run and he would pay attention to her dodging skills. He's not _that_ much of a creep. Still though, one way or another, those skills are being put to good use here.

All while Fell was still in the dining room doorway, mostly likely shocked at the knives that were in the wall and the fact that Sans was still alive.

Okay, that or disappointed that Sans isn't dead yet.

Either way, an exclamation point appeared over Fell's skull and he rushed over into the dining room and to Sans.

"The heck?!" exclaimed Fell. Sans was sure that if he had a heart, it would be beating over 100 beats per seconds here. Still, it's the same feeling he had with Chara a while back. A _way_ while back.

"Hey, buddy, do ya always curse?" asked Sans. If there's a couple of things Sans is good at, it's ignoring a tense situation to do something completely unrelated. Here's a perfect example.

Fell was taken by surprise, "I-I don't curse."

"Yeah you do. You censored your own 'what the hell' when we first met." grinned Sans. Honestly, it was good to lighten the mood. Even if there is a possibility of those knives coming back.

"K, so fine, I do curse." Fell held up his hands and admitted. Sans chuckled a little. Talk about hakuna matata. "But what's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Just something I noticed." Sans shrugged.

Fell just stared at him with a somewhat annoyed face but it just made the mood feel better. He could've probably facepalm but just like the strings, the knives came back. Sans saw them incoming and quickly ducked but Fell wasn't so lucky. A couple of knives completely missed him and landed in the kitchen while about three of them just barely missed Fell's skull. They ripped part of his jacket, exposing a shoulder bone under all the fabric, whilst leaving Fell completely frozen and in a shocked neutral stare.

In Sans' lovely process of ducking, he managed to give the wall where the knives used to be lodged in a good glance and what he saw sent a chill down his spine.

The knives were still there.

Fell, now recovered from his shock, dislodged a knife from the wall next to the kitchen doorway and ignored the fact that his jacket now had a huge tear from where his shoulder is. _Huh, wonder how many jackets he's had to replace in Underfell,_ wondered Sans. Fell was fiddling with the knife while Sans got up from his duck.

"First the strings then the knives…" stated Sans. Fell was still fiddling with the knife and it was making Sans _really uncomfortable_. He remembers how Chara used to fiddle with a knife like that. A knife covered in dust. Covered in _way_ too much dust.

It sent another chill.

Finally, Fell stopped with the knife and walked out and into the hallway on the other side of New Home. He entered the children's room and searched for… _something_. Sans followed and saw that Fell found one of those little knife-hanging-belts and attached it to his shorts. He looked like some sort of explorer, ready to discover new lands like that Indiana Jones guy Sans kept hearing about from the kid.

"You seriously gonna keep that thing?" Sans pointed to the knife Fell now had.

"First rule of Underfell: Always have a weapon." Fell growled at the mention of his universe. Sans shrugged off the fact that Fell could easily kill him with the small weapon but considering their common interest, he highly doubts that'll happen.

"Guess we're sticking together now, huh?" asked Sans.

"Yep." answered Fell.

Sans sighed, "Alright, c'mon." He waved Fell over and both of them exited New Home through the basement. They needed to see Asgore and Toriel about what happened. Sans was still debating about whether telling Tori what happened to Frisk. Once they were out, Fell seemed to have marveled at the sight of the Capitol. Sans noticed, "What? You don't have a Capitol in Underfell?"

"No, it's not that." Fell waved his hand through the air like trying to catch something, "The air's just _cleaner_."

"Huh." stated Sans blankly. "Then I guess you'll love the rest." Sans smiled wider than his usual grin. Fell can be annoying and rude but Sans could tell the skeleton doesn't a black hole for a heart. That heart's filled with love, and while it may be LOVE too, he knows Fell actually cares about the important things in his life. What those are, Sans may never know, but he can guess.

Fell followed Sans through the Capitol until they almost entered Judgement Hall. Sans stopped suddenly and turned around to the silent Fell and addressed a question.

"How'd you become friends with Frisk so easily?" The question's been on Sans' mind since he realized how violent Underfell is. It's a genocide run everyday. Doesn't matter if Chara is there or not; Fell lives in a continuous killing spree of monsters _and_ humans. Like if there's a little of Chara in everyone there.

Fell stopped marveling at the clean air and payed attention to the other skeleton. "'So easily?' Dude, the kid's just loveable." He looked down and sighed. "And adorable… And… nice…" Fell looked up and met Sans' questioning eyes. His expression turned into a teasing and mischievous grin that got Fell fired up. "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH AN TEN-YEAR-OLD, K!" A small laugh from Sans still had Fell on fire but he calmed down. "Ugh." He rolled his pupils. "Let's just go see Asgore." He walked past Sans, who was still laughing a little, and both skeletons went into Judgement Hall.

But they weren't alone.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, I know you all hate the cliffhangers._

 _Damien: Pretty sure you're doing them on purpose..._

 _Soph: Pffffft, no..._

 _Damien: Sure..._

 _Anyways! Prepare yourselves guys, cuz in the next chapter... Well... Let's just say you got a free ticket on board the Feels Train! Choo-choo!_


	4. Chapter 4: Ghost Town

**_Author's Note:_** _So... I'm not really gonna saw much here but... Ya now what? I'm just gonna say stuff at the end. Grab your ice cream and tissues cuz you're probably gonna cry. Can't guarantee though but eh._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own UnderTale. I only own the plot. All the skelies belong to their respectful owners._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Ghost Town**_

Sans had heard footsteps behind them. He glanced back but didn't see anyone. Fell didn't notice; he was still fussed over the whole "in-love-with-Frisk" thing. Still though. Sans was starting to get creeped out in his own Hall. Guess this is what Frisk felt like when they first met. _Good times_ , thought Sans. _Old whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand trick. Heh. It's always funny._

He kept hearing the footsteps behind him and it was making really anxious and tense. Fell still didn't notice, or he just didn't care. Sans was on the edge of summoning a Blaster, and to make things worse: Judgement Hall was full of _"Errors"_ on the walls, the floor, the roof, and even the windows. It looked like it was spreading and there was even a part of the Hall that was completely erased. A dark void filled it but the floor was still solid. Empty but solid. It made Sans think of a certain someone. A certain someone he'd rather not think about.

Sans stopped dead in his tracks and Fell did the same. The other skeleton seemed as tense as Sans was. Maybe he did hear the footsteps. _At least that means I'm not crazy._

The footsteps continued for a little while but finally stopped. Sans looked to Fell, who was beside him, and they had a silent agreement. This was too creepy and both were pretty scared. When the footsteps went silent, a voice filled the quiet Hall.

"...Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" asked the voice. It sounded like him but it was more of an echo and distant. Fell looked at Sans before readying a bone attack.

"Turn around, and shake my hand." continued the voice. Sans turned around and… Found nothing.

Nothing. At. All.

Fell almost fired his bone attack, which would've ended in a disaster if he did. He would also look like a complete idiot. Which would've been hilarious.

"K… Well that _rattled my bones._ " stated Fell. "Let's just keep going. I can't take more of this stupid Hall." Fell turned back around and continued onward. Sans only nodded and probably gulped. He followed Fell and soon both skeletons ended up in the Throne Room.

With no one inside.

"Welp, this day just keeps getting worse." stated Sans. No Asgore. No Toriel. Not even any castle staff.

"Ya can say that again." Fell rolled his pupils and approached the throne. It was huge. Standing tall and golden with a purple cushion. The cushion looked worn, which is a first, but upon closer inspection, both skeletons realized it was dust covering it.

And there is only one way for dust to find itself in the Underground.

* * *

Sans zipped out of the Throne Room at his fastest speed, "Papyrus!" His jacket was flowing back with the wind and Fell tried to catch up to Sans, thinking he knows why Sans would run off like that but still lost. Once arriving to Judgement Hall's first entrance, Sans shortcuted to Snowdin and Fell could only guess where he teleported to.

By the time Fell arrived to Snowdin, he landed just outside of Papyrus' and Sans' house. The front door was flung open and he could hear Sans screaming Papyrus' name.

But he didn't hear a response.

Sans appeared a couple of feet from Fell outside the house. His head hung low and blue glowing tears streamed down his skull. Fell felt a little remorse and it was pretty hard for him to fight that feeling. He would never act like that if his Paps died. Or would he?

Sans clenched his teeth and growled, "That dirty brother killer…" He blinked and the tears stopped. He looked up at Fell, who was standing there not knowing what to do. "We need to find that kid." Sans started to head to the Ruins but Fell grabbed his shoulder. Sans turned around to face Fell.

"How do we even know the kid's in the Ruins?" asked Fell.

Sans gave a low growl and looked back at the direction of the Ruins, "If we were in the Capitol and everyone there is gone, only one way to go to kill everyone." He got out of Fell's grip and continued to his destination. Fell gave a growl but followed.

When they arrived, the giant door to enter is wide open. The vines were moved completely aside, the pillars pushed down and broken, the Delta Rune symbol on the ground, broken in half. The wreckage blocked the way to getting into the Ruins.

"Shoot." cursed Fell. "Guess we can't go through there-" Fell heard the sound of a Blaster and saw the _blocked_ doorway become an _open_ doorway. "Or we can do that. Yep. That works." He followed Sans into the Ruins.

And they were met by dust. Lots of it.

Sans didn't speak. Not once. He was searching for the human. The dang human who killed everyone. _Again._ And she had promised no more resets.

Shoot.

The Ruins was filled with dust. Everywhere. There was no trace of the kid anywhere. No puzzles solved. No items taken.

At last, he and Fell reached the hole from which the kid fell down from to enter the Underground. The entrance to Mt. Ebott. The sun was high and shining down on the flower patch. Not even Flowey was there to embrace it. At last, Fell broke the silence.

"Look, the kid's not here, K?" Fell spoke up. The awkward silence was probably what he hated the most here. Screw the _"Errors"_ or the dust, he can live with that. He can't live with awkwardness. It's. The. Worst.

Sans kneeled down on the flower patch which made Fell facepalm in annoyance. "Ya know, Papyrus used to love the Ruins. Full of puzzles and so many secrets." Sans sniffed some tears, "He would've loved to visit here one last time." He tried to choke back a sob but it failed. They came running down like a river, like a waterfall.

Fell still didn't know what to do. He hates his brother and his bro hates him too. Yet still… Why was he trying to hold back tears? Why did he feel sympathy? This Classic Universe was changing him. He won his battle with himself and walked over to the crying skeleton. He placed a almost sympathetic hand on his shoulder and just stood there. That's what you do, right? You stand by your friend? _This is stupid. We have to find what caused these "_ Errors _" and he's here crying. What a wimp,_ thought Fell.

After some moments of waiting for Sans to calm down, Fell noticed a small detail while they were travelling back through the Ruins. Sans didn't have Papyrus' scarf. Was it not in the house? Was the other skeleton just keeping it in his pocket? Fell didn't know and he didn't want to ask. It didn't seem right.

They walked past Snowdin Town. Sans just walked right through, probably intent on avenging all of his friends. While both skeletons had no idea where the human might be, the Underground isn't that big. While Fell was uncomfortable in the awkward silence, he was still focused on walking and looking out for any human. They both walked out of Snowdin and continued their journey.

Everything was silent through Waterfall.

Even the echo flowers.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Right. Hope you didn't cry but if you did, then your good. Don't worry, this is probably the only chapter with feels. Probably. Also, yes, the story switches to Fell's perspective of things midway. Mostly cuz I thought: "Hey, Sans is mostly gonna be crying and thinking of Papyrus so why not make things interesting?"_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own UnderTale. I only own the plot. All the skelies belong to their respectful owners._


	5. Chapter 5: A New Challenger Approaches

**_Author's Note:_** _So... I'mma shut up let you enjoy this chapter :D_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own UnderTale. I only own the plot. All the skelies belong to their respectful owners._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: A New Challenger Approaches**_

A small portal opened up in the void, showing the events of what is and what was. It contrasted against the dark, black, vast void. All the colors, all the light, all the sounds. It didn't bother Geno though. In fact, it comforted him. The Classic Universe's Prime Timeline was always so peaceful. Of course, there have been a couple of Genocide runs but Geno wasn't around to see that. He only just arrived in this Universe's void some five resets ago. All were Pacifist runs, and it made Geno happy. So far, after the last reset, this current run is quite happy. Frisk is with Toriel, Sans and Paps were together and _alive_ , everyone was happy, and Frisk apparently made some new friends. No dust anywhere.

Okay, so Geno was wrong.

When he looked into the portal to see what has been happening, he was expecting to see Sans and Frisk have fun while he was taking care of her for the day. _Expecting._ Expectations can change.

And they did.

In the portal, Geno only saw the air full of dust. _Dust._ This immediately triggered him to change the scenery to Classic Sans' house.

Empty. _Heh, heh. They could be in their posts, right?_ No one. _Waterfall?_ Only two skeletons. And they were both Sans. No Papyrus in sight. _Hotland, maybe?_ Nothing. _Capitol?_ Geno was getting desperate and still no Papyrus anywhere.

He felt like crying. How long has it been since he last felt like that? _Too long,_ he thought. _No, man up, Geno! You already saved your brother, now you can save him again!_ He needs to find Frisk. He needs Frisk to reset. He doesn't care if Sans would get angry, he needs to save Papyrus.

The portal closed.

And no one was left in the Void.

* * *

Sans sat with Fell on a hidden bench in Waterfall. They discovered some abandoned quiche under the bench, which made Sans a little happy at the sight of his first baked good.

Fell was on his cellphone. It wasn't one of the Surface's fancy touchscreen phones. Those respond to skin and, well, being a skeleton… Yeah, a bit of a problem there. Sans looked over to the screen and saw that Fell was researching something about knives. Sans didn't want to know why.

"Hey, uh, sorry but the whole, ya know, crying thing." apologized Sans. Fell looked up to find Sans staring up at the twinkling crystals in the ceiling. "I just didn't really expect a Genocide Run without a reset first." He kept staring at the crystals, the Underground's version of stars. Fell pocketed his phone and spoke, "Nah, ya don't need to worry 'bout that. Sure, it was pretty strange for me, but eh, I get to use to things quickly."

Sans looked over to Fell, "Do I want to assume the worst?"

Fell shrugged, "Eh, Underfell isn't the happiest place to be. Why ya think I liked your kid so much? Sure, my kid is pretty nice but she gets pretty tortured by my bro that she's usually quiet 'bout things."

"Geez, don't wanna go there." Sans stretched his arms and legs out. They had been sitting at this bench for who knows how long.

"Nah, you really don't want to." chuckled Fell. "Now what we gonna do?"

"Well, we can't really get help anyone; I doubt people are still here. Guess we gotta do this ourselves and find that kid." Sans paused. "I really hate to admit this but… We need that kid to reset. Only way to fix this mess."

"But the kid ain't here." observed Fell.

"Exactly, that's the problem."

They sat in silence longer than what they each meant to. It's hard to converse about things when everyone you've known and loved are gone. Gone until you find the one person who did all this and force them to reset; to start again, to start anew. It's hard.

The silence the echo flowers gave was eerie. It didn't bother Sans though, he already lost everything. The kid _promised_ never to start this run again. _So why'd ya do it? Why'd ya kill everyone again?_ Sans had already made sure the kid wasn't with Chara the last time he babysat her. _Where in heck is she anyways? Straight up disappears with Blue and kills everyone? Something's not right here._

Fell stood suddenly, "We just gonna be wusses here? Mopping around some little princess girl?" Sans looked up to Fell. He couldn't believe his eyes. "We're gonna find that kid, like you said, and end this. I can go home, you can stop mopping around, and everyone's happy. So get up, ya wimp!" Fell forcefully grabbed Sans' hoodie and pulled him off the bench and up. Sans tried not to trip and fall and he actually managed not to.

"Right then. Where to, Captain Sans?" joked Fell. Sans watched as Fell fiddled with his knife a little before answering.

"We head back to Judgement Hall. If the kid ain't here, we need to protect the humans." planned Sans. He's had that thought on his mind for a while now. Last time the kid did a Genocide run, she almost erased the timeline. That meant erasing the Surface along with the Underground. Good thing she stopped just in time.

Sans started for the Capitol, letting Fell follow, before shortcutting to their destination. He arrived first and saw Fell pop back into reality some meters farther from him. They back at the entrance of Judgement Hall, which was mostly a void and covered in _"Errors"_ now. It completely rattled Sans' bones to the core. _While the kid's been killing, have they been doing this too?_ Sans didn't know, but he wanted to. Actually, he probably didn't want to. Fell caught up while Sans gazed at his ruined Hall. The black void filling up all the space; the glitches.

Thinking back now, Sans noticed other _"Errors"_ in the Ruins. He didn't know if Fell noticed it because the skeleton was chasing after Sans but… He must've, right? He's not _that_ ignorant.

They both entered the Hall and immediately noticed a figure further down the corridor. There was barely any light now so the figure was mostly a silhouette but… Sans noticed it had a scarf.

A red scarf.

Both skeletons' eyes flared up.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Quick time check, all of this has happened in the last 2 days. The first and second chapter basically being one day and 3 and 4 being almost another day. Also, we're nearing a part of the story that I had TOO MANY LAUGHS writing about. No, it's not a fluffy chapter. Anyways, onward march! _


	6. Chapter 6: Pieces of a Puzzle

_**Author's Note:** I had fun writing this chapter, mostly cuz I'm been dying to introduce a new character to the story, officially anyways! Yay! But its short again... Wah._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own anything here except for the plot! Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and all the little skelies belong to their respectful owners!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Pieces of a Puzzle**_

The light from the two skeletons' eyes was enough to shed light on the shadowy figure. He wore a white coat, black shorts with white stripes done the sides like Sans', a pair of white slippers, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. The light also revealed the figure to be a short skeleton, just a little taller than Sans. He was facing away from them just then but when he turned to face them, Sans noticed blood on his slippers and a huge gash across his chest. _Like when Chara killed me…_ He also noticed the glitch covering the stranger's right eye.

The skeleton had a weak grin planted on his face, almost nervous. He walked up to Sans and Fell, "Heh, looks like I'm looking straight into a mirror. Well… If that mirror had another mirror in it." Sans noticed the taller skeleton looked pretty tired, especially under his eye sockets. The light from Fell's and Sans' eyes dimmed out as they stood in relative shock. Who the heck is this guy?

When the other skeletons gave no response, the strange monster continued, "Heh, I guessed you were going to be _chilled to the bone_ with all this." He continued to give off a weak, unstable grin. It as if that grin could quickly change into a frown or worse, a laugh while he slowly kills you. The stranger was right, it did chill Sans to the bone.

Still no response until Fell spoke up, "You're not funny." He said it so blankly that it was clear he hated those puns. Sans personally enjoyed them but was to wierded-out to say anything at this point.

"I know, but usually Classic here would have a _punny_ conversation after those. Didn't expect to see you here, Fell, really." Sans didn't know what the stranger was talking about but he sure was itching to knock a pun or two. Great to have something else to think about for a change and he noticed he hasn't been doing many jokes lately. Probably because he was mainly thinking of a skele _-ton_ of other things that his second-nature of jokes don't really come to mind. That with the kid and all.

"K, hold up. I don't know who you are, buddy, but I ain't like the way you know me." Fell pointed his boney fingers to the stranger when he said "buddy." Was he always this rude with first meetings? Sans didn't know that either but it sure was getting annoying. The new skeleton was trying to be polite and Fell all up points fingers. Great.

"Oh no, sorry Fell! I guess being the polite one here is quite a _sin_. I should apologize for my politeness. You are totally at the right here being rude. I love seeing your boney little finger up in my face." The stranger's sarcasm was enough for Sans to finally let all the laughter bubbling up in him out. He started laughing uncontrollably to the point that both of the other skeletons quickly turned to him. Boy, was Fell _not_ happy.

"And what are you laughing about, wimp?" Fell's reaction was even better. His face was full of such annoyance and anger that Sans laughed even more. The stranger looked to Fell quickly and started laughing too. "Stop laughing you two! Ugh, you're both idiots!" Fell was pretty flustered now.

Finally, the stranger stopped laughing around the same time Sans got a hang of himself. "Sorry, name's Geno. I used to be a Sans like you guys but… let's just say I went through hell and back… Twice."

"Can't be worse than Underfell." Fell had a smug expression now.

"You wanna bet, Fell?" Geno stared down the shorter skeleton. Fell seemed to have shrunk and backed off. Sans managed not to laugh. "Good. Glad we settled that." Geno looked to Sans, "Papyrus. Is he okay?"

Sans didn't want to laugh anymore but after so many times of Papyrus dying, it gets easier to control his grief after a while, "No, the kid killed him off too." Geno's unstable grin turned into a frown.

"I see." was all he said. Geno looked back at the dark void that was pretty much Judgement Hall now. "Guess the kid already started erasing." He looked down into his scarf but looked back at the other two skeletons' confused faces. "Oh, right, uh… See, when the kid kills us off in a normal Genocide Run, Chara usually comes out to erase the world." His explanation sounded as if he knew from experience…

"Wait, 'erase the world?' How the heck does that work?" asked Fell. He crossed his arms, almost as if he didn't believe Geno or he was trying to look smug. He did seem to be recovered from being owned though.

"The less people alive in a Timeline, the easier it is to erase the world's save file. However, this happens to be the Classic Universe, meaning it is harder to erase the world's file even if there are almost no people left. Though, without a Classic Universe, the multiverse would cease to exist…" Geno's explanation stopped there. Sans didn't need Geno to explain what would happen if the apparent multiverse ceased to exist. Sans wouldn't exist, Toriel wouldn't exist, not even the kid would exist anymore, or any version of them. People won't remember them because there would be no people left. _Sadder than G's predicament,_ thought Sans.

"Alright, so how do we stop the kid? Just find her and talk? Or does she need a worse time?" Sans didn't bother threatening the kid with bad time; she was already gonna get one, might as well make it worse. Fell looked to Geno who probably did know the answer.

"We need to get to the Barrier. She should be there with Chara if the world's already erasing." Geno turned to face the corridor of what _was_ Judgement Hall. The _"Errors"_ seemed to be more frequent now; there certainly weren't as many before. He started to walked through the corridor, Fell was following, but Sans didn't go. Not yet. His mind was still tugging on last thought.

"There is no barrier." he suddenly said. Geno turned quick, his face full of surprise and confusion. Fell looked like he was just plain confused, not even surprise.

"There's no barrier." Sans repeated himself, "The kid destroyed it a while ago." Geno continued to look at Sans. "And the kid disappeared with Blue. Fell saw it happen." Sans looked up to the other two with sudden realization, "Someone's playing with us."

All the pieces of a puzzle Papyrus surely would've loved to figure out came together. The kid's disappearance with Blue, the sudden killing, even the past fact that the barrier's destroyed, fitted together in the world's easiest Rubric Cube. Geno stood in shock mixed with the same realization Sans had, fell cursed under his breath, and Sans just stood there looking back at Geno. Then the laughing came and the three skeletons reacted in almost perfect union. The almost perfect union of three frightened skeletal skulls. The laughing didn't even stop until…

Until the room faded away and turned completely white; an exact opposite of the void.

Then the strings separated them.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I'm just gonna make this seem like a big deal (THOUGH IT IS) but be warned for the next chapter. Seriously. It's not angst or people dying. Nope. None of that stuff. Just some... uh... big kid stuff..? Probably more than big kid. Yeah..._

 _Damien: Wait, what are you planning..?_

 _Soph: Uhh... Nothing..._

 _Damien: Mh-hmm_

 _Also, I kinda quoted Geno's first conservation with the Sans you see in Aftertale when the skelies met here. Whoever caught that must've read AT like 6+ times xD Seriously though, check out LoverOfPiggies, she's AWESOME! *fangirls* Pretty sure I got his personality right though... Pretty sure... Who am I kidding? None of these skelies' characters are right! Pfft, as if I can make Fell rude in a situation like this, Sans like in the game, or Geno like in AT! Pffft, I'll have to be crazy to do that... Actually, I already am crazy... WELP! Crazier I guess! And probably a better writer... ._._

 _I'll shut up now._


	7. Chapter 7: There are No Strings on Me

**_Author's Note:_** _Early update cuz why not?_

 _Can I just say that I was probably a little TOO excited to finally write this chapter but it challenged to find a way to write a certain part. Those who are not 14+ be warned. If anything dirty comes into your mind, BLOCK IT OUT PLEASE. I DON'T WANT PARENTS TO PM ME THAT THEIR CHILD READ THIS AND HAD AN IDEA! Right, so, nuff' said here._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own UnderTale. I only own the plot. All the skelies belong to their respectful owners._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: There Are No Strings on Me**_

"Run!" screamed Geno. He started to dash for the exit of the Hall, leaving Sans and Fell confused but they followed. Fell, being the smart one in this case, teleported away, probably to the Throne Room or to where the barrier used to be. Sans teleported too but Geno remained running. Sans' first thought: _Why doesn't he teleport? Isn't he me?_ The skeleton clashed in white continued running.

That is, until strings came out from everywhere and nowhere. They wrapped around Geno's legs, making him trip and fall, and them around his arms and sleeves. The blue strings then wrapped Geno like a present and one in particular wrapped itself around him and flung him into the white void. He almost cried out for help, which is completely unlike him, but he was now a blue cocoon lying on the floor of what used to be Judgement Hall. All while Geno was alone…

* * *

Fell landed in the Throne Room. The giant throne was still covered in dust and the flowers too. For the first time, Fell even saw the body of a human tucked away in a corner of the garden; the first human he's seen beside Frisk. It was covered in blood but that didn't bother him. What did bother him was the fact that neither Geno or Sans showed up.

He'd been waiting for like two minutes now, it doesn't take that long to shortcut out of a room and into the next. He started to… _worry._ Even if just a little, Fell's been exposed to new feelings here in the Classic Universe. Strange feelings. Love, sadness, worry. Feelings that would get him killed in Underfell. Feelings that… Feelings that made him miss his younger brother; his home. Oh god, he felt like killing himself for that.

Three minutes now. Fell was still debating if just to leave them for dead and run to the surface.

Four minutes. No other skeletal or normal body has shown up. _Skeletal or normal body._ Those categories _did not_ include blue strings or a white void that followed them. Fell thought the world blessed him with that.

Guess what? The world is cruel.

Fell's senses alerted him to run. _Wait… Run? What's up with you, Fell?_ he thought. Normally, his first thought when facing danger is to fight. Now he's thinking about running for the second time today. He's faced these strings earlier and he beat the heck out of them. He could do it again.

He quickly examined his battleground and quickly noted his disadvantages. The open room, the ratio of opponents, and the fact that these strings were smarter now and decided to block both exits. The _only_ two exits. Fell cursed under his breath and readied a Blaster with a couple of sharp bone attacks.

The room was completely white now and the dust and body disappeared. The strings surrounded the small skeleton but Fell was ready to defend himself. He summoned those bone attacks he had readied and shot them at the strings, trying to cut them done. These ones, however, were smarter than the last ones Fell faced in New Home. These caught the bones and snapped them in half, then proceeding to jab at the skeleton.

Fell dodged the first couple of attacks, summoning his Blasters, and fired at the strings again. He let the Blaster fire away, its red, glowing eyes full of power, but… The strings just won't let themselves get destroyed so easily.

Fell tangoed with the strings for several moments, growing more tired with each minute, until a small voice caught his attention.

"Fell?" it squeaked. It sounded like a toddler's shy voice; soft, sweet, and scared. Wait… Fell knew that voice, but he hadn't heard it in forever now. At least, it felt like forever with everything that's been happening. It had to have been what? A few days? A few days give or take.

This momentarily distracted Fell but no strings came to attack. He noticed the strings disappeared when the small voice spoke. His Blasters and bone attacks disappeared and he turned to where he heard the voice come from. As annoying as he is, Fell has a soft spot for the little blueberry. For the little blueberry and the kid too; they're both too precious for this world, for _his_ world. Heh, you learn something new every day…

Blueberry stood there, in his adorable glory that contrasted Fell's cold personality, and approached the taller skeleton. He was holding a small, light blue bone.

Fell was in for a _blast._

* * *

Sans trekked through the vast, white void alone. He wondered what happened to Fell, if he escaped this, but he mostly wondered about Geno. Why couldn't use his magic? Did he not have any? Sans kept those questions in mind, glad his head is full again, because his empty thoughts made him feel like a numb _skull_. Heh. He chuckled a little at his pun but it faded away because it was quite stretched.

He continued walking aimlessly. He didn't understand anything that was going on and it frightened him. Was he erased from existence? Did whoever was erasing his universe succeed? The questions sent a chill down his spine.

The environment wasn't much. Just white, white, and more white. Silence too. Lots of silence. Too much silence. It was unsettling. Also, aside from Sans, there was absolutely nothing else in sight. Just a vast whiteness in every direction. It reminded Sans of Snowdin, how it's just snow, snow, and more snow, but at least Snowdin had other things in it, like trees, crystals in the ceiling, and water, along with greenery, the town, and sentry posts.

 _Ceiling._ Sans hasn't looked up yet, though, he didn't expect to see anything different. If on Sans' plane level, it's just vast whiteness, why would the ceiling be different? Was there even a ceiling?

The skeleton clashed in a blue hoodie looked up. What he saw surprised him, if only a little. The ceiling was covered in the same blue strings that have been chasing Sans and Fell for the past couple of days. Whoever wanted to destroy the Classic Universe really likes having those strings do their dirty work.

Sans decided to ignore the strings, deciding they're harmless at the moment, and started walking again. The past couple of days have really been giving him a work out. He's surprised at how he's not that tired, of course, the rest at Waterfall helped a bit. He remembered how uncomfortable Fell was while they were resting at the bench hideout. The taller skeleton wasn't used to grief, which Sans immediately picked up on, but… Sans noticed how Fell was trying to care. No, Fell wasn't _trying_ to care, he _was_ caring. Guess even the worst person _can_ change…

After some more aimless wandering, it didn't take long for Sans to notice something else. There was noise filling the vast, supposed _silent_ , void. He stopped suddenly and looked around, trying to find any signs as to what's making the noise. He found nothing but felt like there's some other place he didn't check for the noise. He forgot something.

He remembered and looked up.

The strings were _moving_ …

At least Sans has had practice.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Right, so... Not sure if T is the right rating for this chapter, but... Yeah... For those that understood what happened to Fell without me having to actually WRITE IT OUT *ahem*, then good for you! You're certified as dirty minded, though I can't be one to complain either *winks* Also, this chapter was mainly the reason why I put T, that and because there's a little bit of cursing but still. Again, not sure if T is right._

 _Damien: Glad I wasn't in this story._

 _Soph: WHAT-? Hey! That's spoilers! *flustered*_

 _Damien: *shrugs* Sorry, slipped through my tongue *winks*_

 _Soph: *growls*_

 _Damien: Also, I'm pretty sure this is supposed to be M..._

 _Soph: Ah screw it, I'll make it M when I figure out how to rate things properly!_

 _Also! Thank you to PurpleLines for hinting me on my personality flaws! I took your advice and am currently trying to rewrite some chapters, along with making the characters more like themselves in these upcoming chapters. Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8: He's a Bit PanINKY

_**Author's Note:** Here's a fluffy chapter for y'all because lately, there's not enough fluff in this story. Also, I'm horrible at puns as you could probably tell by the title of this._

 _Sans: i approve._

 _Damien: Same._

 _Wait, seriously? Oh wow, k thanks, guys!_

 _Chara: That title is horrible..._

 _OKAY, WHO LET THE DEMON CHILD IN?_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own UnderTale. I only own the plot. All the skelies belong to their respectful owners._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: He's a Bit PanINKY (ba dum tiss)**_

Right, so… Over the last couple of days, Sans has learned one thing: moving strings are bad strings. Especially when they are the same FREAKING strings that have FOLLOWED them EVERYWHERE and it was REALLY making him annoyed. Okay, so "annoyed" is an understatement. Really though, Sans wanted to just sleep under a Snowdin tree and not have a care in the world (multiverse?). Is that too much to ask for?

Sans stood in shock, looking up at the strings latched to the ceiling. They were moving but not attacking, and it made him on edge, or at least, more on edge. He decided to ignore them again and walked a little bit more before sitting down, longing for actual sleep. Dear god, he hasn't slept in about two days and he _just_ figured that out. Real smart, Sans, real smart.

He was already dozing off when the slightest noise made him alert. He jumped up, ready to blast something, and was greeted by a surprised skeleton.

"Oh stars!" exclaimed the skeleton. He stood a couple of feet away but Sans' vision was pretty good. The skeleton was wearing a faded tan scarf, a blue jacket wrapped around his waist, these shorts and gauntlets with a strange blue design (almost techno), dark brown suspenders, a clumpy, white undershirt with a brown-ish shirt… thing over it, and other various accessories that Sans couldn't name. Three things that Sans _did_ recognize: a giant paintbrush, an ammo belt with paint vials instead, and… its pupils were mismatched shapes…? That seemed to change when he blinked…? Whaaaaaat…?

Sans relaxed once he knew that the skeleton wasn't attacking him but… it did do something unexpected. The other (taller) skeleton barfed up black ink. Yeah, not a good sign whatsoever. Once it was down, it blinked- its eyes changed shapes again- and stared blankly at Sans.

"Uh… Oh, hi there! Nice to meet you, I'm Ink!" The taller skeleton extended his skeletal hand towards Sans and he cautiously shook it. He noticed that the black ink disappeared and that this Ink guy was probably forgetful, taking no notice of the scare he had.

"Same… I guess, bud?" This was awkward. Really awkward. "Any idea what this place is?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, this is the Anti-Void! I live here with Error. That reminds me… Where is he?" This "Ink" person is a train wreck. Sans thought that must've been another version of him honestly, Ink was his own skeleton. He was _nothing_ like Sans. At. All. He was confused too. How the heck was Error?

It clicked. It took Sans a second to see it but it clicked. The _"Errors"_ he's seen in the Underground… Oh shoot.

"Anyways! You're Classic, right? I haven't seen someone here other than me and Error in a _looooong_ time. Actually, I guess it's just me now." Ink looked a little sad and Sans didn't really understand why but he could only guess.

"Hey, uh, Ink? Does your 'Error' buddy happen to leave behind _'Errors'_ and use blue strings?" asked Sans. He was practically praying that his theory was wrong at this point. Or if it was, that Ink could stop Error.

"Huh? Yeah, why…- HOLY SHOOT! DON'T TELL ME THAT- NO BUT HE CAN'T- OH GOD HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!" Ink was frantic. He was freaking out all over the place, leaving Sans snickering a little but wierded out.

"Alright, calm down, bud." said Sans. Ink calmed himself (at least to where he wasn't jumping around) and turned to face Sans. "Right, so, I don't get anything that's happening, though maybe a little, but care explaining about your 'Error' pal?"

Ink nodded, "He's my brother but we're polar opposites. I create and protect while he destroys. He pretty extreme on the whole 'multiverse' thing; he thinks all the universes are a bunch of glitches in the code that shouldn't exist." He looked pretty down-in-the dumps about this that Sans just stayed quiet while he listened.

"I counter him though. I'm the Guardian of the Multiverse and he's the Destroyer. We don't really get along well but when we do, it's when he just wants me to go away because I'm being annoying. It's fun to be annoying though! The reactions on people's faces when you bother them are priceless and it's just laughs and giggles! Though, art can be annoying too, like when you-" Sans dozed out at this point. He needed a nap, right _now_ , and this was the perfect opportunity.

Sans was probably asleep for several moments until Ink finally noticed, "You didn't hear anything of what I said did you?"

"Wha-? Uh, nah, I totally did. Just needed to close my eye sockets for a bit." he dozed off again and Ink got annoyed, "Didn't expect you to be _this_ lazy, Classic." The taller skeleton sighed but continued, "Would you at least listen to this?"

"Depends on what it is."

"It's about Frisk." How did Ink know about Frisk?

"All right, I'm listening." He tried his best to listen (which is rare) and did manage to stay awake.

"The human's here. Don't know where but they're here somewhere. I saw Error extract their soul when he took Blue and the kid."

"Wait, Error took Blue?"  
Ink nodded. "That explains his disappearance. Anything else or can I get back to my universe?"

Ink froze and looked uncomfortable, "Um... You should probably stay here…"

"Ah come on, what now?"

"Your timeline's destroyed halfway. Only the Ruins, Snowdin, and Waterfall stand."

"What?" This alarmed Sans. If only those three locations still exist then that means they need to move, "Can you get me out?"

"You think I haven't tried? Errors locked me here with his magic but… something's wrong with it. It's stronger and more glitched than ever. I've never seen anything like it…" explained Ink, "I think there _is_ a way. I just need more magic and…" He looked at Sans and the smaller skeleton understood. The artist needed more magic to combat Error's and that means using Sans' magic too, combining the two.

"Though, there could also be a weak point where I could just break through but this place is so vast that it'll be difficult." Ink offered a hand to help Sans up and he took it. "We should keep moving actually. I feel the presence of other people in here."

"You can feel that?"  
Ink nodded, "I can feel the presence of every AU, though… Sometimes it is rather difficult to locate things. Heh, one time I lost my paint vials in Mafiatale and people started to use them and the universe was covered in paint everywhere and…" Okay, Ink's drifting off-topic and it was really ticking Sans off. He didn't exactly want to hear about this stranger's stories, he only wants to get Papyrus back, Toriel back, and heck, even the kid back, and they were running out of time if what Geno said was true. Actually, Ink being able to feel the multiverse explains how he knew about Frisk.

"Ink…"

"Oh! And then I ran into this crossover AU called Horrorswap. It was pretty creepy and so dark and dull that it even scared _me_ so I ran back here. Another time, I was painting with a version of Blue-"

"Ink, I'm kinda running out of time here and it won't be very _humerus_ if I lose my universe."

Ink looked down at Sans, "Oh please, I have it under control!"

"You do?"

"Yep! I just have to open a portal and-" Ink stopped midsentence. While he was talking he was trying to open a portal and then it came back to him, "Oh that's right. Oh stars!" He pointed his paintbrush at Sans, as if it was a sword, and announced, "We must continue forward then! I feel others are here and with their help, I can help you!"

"You already said that…"

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh stars, sorry! I can be forgetful sometimes."

"Yeah, noticed."

They started to walk but Ink quickly soon stopped and took out one of the vials from his stash. He threw it into the air and it hovered for a little bit before breaking apart and turning into something else.

When it stopped, the vial was replaced by a huge Gaster Blaster. So big that a good number of people could ride it. Ink hopped on, "Aren't you going to get on?"

Sans hesitated. The skeleton was _way_ too innocent for his own good and was Error's brother. If worst comes to show, Ink could easily betray Sans or is stalling him while his universe gets erased. Sans _only_ trusted Fell and Blue because Frisk trusted them but then again, Frisk wasn't exactly the kind of person that would have trust issues with a stranger. Though, riding a Blaster _is_ faster and better than walking everywhere, considering how lazy Sans can be.

He accepted the offer and climbed on. Ink patted the Blaster's nose and it sped off, almost making Sans fall and be left behind. The ride was much faster than regular walking and though Sans could just teleport, he can only do that when he knows where he's going.

While speeding through this "anti-void" place, Sans spotted that the strings were everywhere on the ceiling, like the multiverse's most giant spider web. Something caught his eye though. He wasn't sure what but he decided not to ignore it. Ink did say that others were in here and considering he didn't name anyone else, it could be Geno or Fell. Heck, maybe even the kid or Blue, because they've been missing for God knows how long!

Ink also spotted what Sans saw and stopped the Blaster. They both looked up to examine what it was.

A giant bundle of the strings was squirming and Sans swore he saw a bit of red inside.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Right, so I took care of Chara and now she won't bother me anymore so I'm grateful! Also, guys, I'm pretty mad right now because I had written like 25 pages for this other story that I was going to release after this one finishes and... my computer deleted ALL OF IT AND SAYING THAT I'M PISSED IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!_

 _Ink: Do you want to draw to calm your nerves?_

 _NO INK, THANK YOU BUT I'LL DO THAT LATER WITH YOU!_

 _Ink: Okee!_

 _Damien: ._._

 _Ink: What?_

 _Damien: I- Nothing._

 _Anyways, I have to start on Chapter 9 so bye!_


	9. Chapter 9: Friendly Reunion

**_Author's Note:_** _I can't believe I got through my writer's block... Wow. I am actually please with this..._

 _Damien: Wait, when did you get writer's block?_

 _Soph: About midway into the chapter._

 _Damien: Oh._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own UnderTale. I only own the plot. All the skelies belong to their respectful owners._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Friendly Reunion**_

"Huh. Never saw that before here." Ink launched himself off the Blaster and seemed to levitate until he balanced himself on the knots of string. Sans didn't know how the taller skeleton could fly but he figured it must've been because this realm doesn't follow the laws of physics. Honestly, how could strings even be up there if there is nothing to hold onto?

Ink poked the bundle and it squirmed in response, making Ink jump back a little. Sans watched from down below, letting the one-who-seems-to-be-knowing-what-he-is-doing to handle this. Ink approached the bundle again, this time grabbing one of the strands and yanking it, which led to a chain reaction of the bundle unrolling itself.

Sans knew he saw a red in there and lo and behold, Geno popped out. He landed on the head of the Blaster, "Well that was uncomfortable." He patted down his clothes and reassured his scarf, which had Sans thinking that it was Papyrus' scarf.

Geno looked at Sans, "Where's Fell?"

"Dunno, we got separated, though how'd you get stuck there?" Sans was curious. He was curious as to why the other skeleton didn't shortcut out of Judgement Hall when Sans and Fell both did.

"Wasn't prepared, that's all." Geno wasn't telling Sans something but it was understandable. Sans doesn't tell his friends everything either, even Papyrus.

Ink landed on the Blaster now, in between Geno and Sans, "Oh hey, Geno! I haven't seen you in a while." If Geno could, he would probably dig his skull into his scarf, but he's not one to do that so he doesn't.

Sans gave Geno a questioning look, which Geno responded with, "I landed in the anti-void before your save screen." Sans processed the information, taking in how much of a big goof Ink is compared to Geno.

"Hmm… Guess we have enough magic between the three of us to break Error's barrier." Ink stated that in such a matter-of-face way that is made Sans further suspect that the skeleton has no idea what he's doing, and that's probably the case too.

"Wait, Sans, where's Fell?" asked Geno. The question hit Sans like a brick and his pupils dimmed out.

"Fell? As in Underfell? Sans or Papyrus?" Ink was pretty dumbfounded in this scenario.

"He took a shortcut in Judgement Hall… Dunno where he landed though." Sans answered.

"No seriously, UF Sans or Papyrus?" Ink was standing tall in the middle, having his arms crossed and his paintbrush stashed away on his back.

"Hmm… He could easily fight off the strings, he's strong enough too, and he's probably still in the Prime Timeline. Only problem is that we're here and he's probably there. There's a wall between us and we need to break it then." Geno sounded as if he already conjured up an entire plan in his skull in a mere matter of seconds. It made Sans wonder just how much the glitched skeleton knew about the multiverse and how much he was keeping to himself. His backstory is one, so there's that.

"I'm just gonna give up asking and give Geno here an answer to this problem." Ink paused to make sure the other two skeletons were listening now. "We have enough magic between the three of us; enough to break the barrier Error placed. Therefore, letting Classic here return to his timeline, Geno to the save screen, and we can beat Error. Simple as that."

Geno just stared at Ink, along with Sans. Ink didn't look at anyone, he kept looking straight from him. Then, he took out his paintbrush, pointed it in front of him, and a colorful rainbow seemed to shoot out of the brush part. The beam continued in the air before hitting an invisible barrier, making it disintegrate after it left a small dent. He seemed to demonstrating that there was a barrier placed, proving his point.

"That… That can actually work…" Geno seemed to be thinking of how much this plan won't be messed up, "Hit that barrier with a couple of Gaster Blasters from each of you guys and it could work."

" _Tibia_ honest, it does seem probable." was all Sans said. He wasn't one to handle things like this (save the kid's resets) so he figured he'll let this to Ink (whom Sans was trusting a little more now) and Geno (who seems to know what he's doing too).

"Let's do it then! What color should my Blaster be? I'm thinking maybe a green body with orange pupils. The blast itself would probably be rainbow 'cause picking one color for that would be boring. Oh! I could probably change up your Blasters too, Geno. They're too colorless, and I'm not saying white is a bad choice for them but-"

"Ink, your rambling." interrupted Geno.

"Oh sorry! Anyways, let's do this." Ink smiled sheepishly. He apologized by rubbing the back of his skull. Sans almost laughed. He was starting to understand how Ink works. He can be annoying and over-excited but he knows how to do his job. He was almost like Papyrus. Kind, over-excited for things, somewhat annoying (though Sans would never admit that), but they know how and when to get things done. He could live this.

Ink seemed to have summoned a couple of Blasters with his paintbrush (Sans was suspecting Ink has all of his magic in there) and Sans summoned a couple of more.

All Blasters were aimed to where Ink first hit the barrier and they fired away in union.

The barrier broke and Sans felt like when Frisk broke their barrier. It was the feeling of freedom but that was quickly overshadowed by the feeling of adventure.

The trio passed through the hole they made and they landed in a dark, solid void. This did _not_ make them happy, especially Ink.

"Everything's black! There's no color, no light, not even a single shade of white here!" Ink was freaking out over the lack of color. Sans was beginning to pick up on the fact that the skeleton needed to be surrounded by color all the time or else he'll start to freak out. Ink was already running and teleporting all over the place with his paintbrush out trying to at least have a couple strokes of color here and there. The scene was amusing for Sans but he didn't exactly show it. Geno was smiling though and Sans already trusted him enough that he hoped it wasn't because they were in a dark void.

"Technically, black is a mix of all colors, isn't it?" Geno was better at handling Ink though. From what Geno (shortly and without details) explained, he met the energetic skeleton before ending up in the Classic Universe's save screen. Sans wondered if he met Error too. Geno didn't seem to question who Error was when Ink brought him up so Sans thought so.

"Well, yeah but still… At least it isn't white though." Ink came down from his teleporting and landed in front both of the other skeletons, "Whoa wait…" He walked up to Sans- pretty close too- and brightened up, almost like he wanted to squeal. Then he turned his head to Geno and walked up to him too. Ink had to look up and Sans noticed that Geno was _taller_ than Ink by a good couple of inches. It almost made Sans laugh, considering how short he is compared to his bro.

"Oh damn it, I thought I was finally the taller one." Ink pouted and Geno smirked at it. "Actually, I think Error's still taller. Welp, guess we'll find out soon."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Can I just say that I'm pretty sure these next couple of chapters are gonna be a little fluffy?_

 _Damien: Don't you already know?_

 _Soph: Nope :D_

 _Also, before you start screaming at me for "plot-holes," keep in mind that I'm starting to put two and two together as we go along. So don't scream at me as to what happened to Fell, where's Error, and what about Frisk and Blue? Things will come together soon ("soon" as in in a good 2-3 chapters left maybe?) and I'm also setting up extra stuff for character development and what not (using awesome writer magic! cuz I'm trash and I want you guys to connect things xD)_

 _And! I have a couple of other stories planned not related to Undercross or any sequel! What do you guys think of "Mysterytale?"_

 _Damien: You know, I never really watched Scooby Doo as a kid..._

 _Soph: It's not Scooby Doo!_

 _Damien: Oh, oops, sorry ._._


	10. Chapter 10: Commercial Break

_**Author's Note:** I swear I'm horrible with titles. I honestly need to take classes or something on how to name things xD_

 _Chara: Well, the title is actually pretty bad. That has to be the worst one you've done._

 _WHY ARE YOU HERE?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! I THOUGHT I THREW YOU INTO HORRORTALE!_

 _Chara: I'm always here :)_

 _._._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own anything here except for the plot! Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and all the little skelies belong to their respectful owners!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Commercial Break**_

"They freaking escaped! How the hell did they- Classic doesn't even have that powerful magic!" Error probably flipped a table but there wasn't any nearby. The environment was white and vast, it was silent, and there were only two figures. One was ranting his skull off and the other was forced to listen to that ranting.

On the "ceiling" were crisscrossing threads of blue strings. Part of those threads were connected to a red, glowing soul, keeping it in place and making sure it doesn't disappear or leave. The other part was keeping a little, blue-dressed skeleton with starry eyes and a blue scarf in place and making sure that he couldn't absorb the red soul that was next to him. His starry eyes weren't as bright as they usually were, as if they were losing their energy.

"You should calm down…" the little skeleton said in pretty low voice. If the atmosphere was the usual, non-silent atmosphere he was used to, Error wouldn't have heard him. However, the anti-void was anything but noisy.

"Oh what the hell do you know? You're a wimpy little blueberry." snapped Error. There was a little portal open, allowing the taller skeleton to look into the Classic Universe and keep check on his plan. Currently, there were three skeletons- all different heights- in there. Ink was apparently running around the place, which Error wasn't surprised to see, but Classic was poker-face- like he always was (mostly)- and Geno was actually smiling. Considering the hell he's been through, it was understandable.

"Well, you're right. I don't really know what's going on, but I know that no one can be this… evil. Maybe you just need a friend to-" Blue was interrupted by Error's laughter. It wasn't a genuine laugh; it was a mad laugh. Only madmen laugh like that. Only madmen laugh at things that aren't funny in the slightest.

"You know, you're just like the other one." Error pointed at Blue, trying to talk in between puffs of laughter. When Blue looked confused, he didn't bother explaining. Error knew what he talking about. Error knew that this wasn't the Classic Blueberry. Error knew this and he knew that it was better like this. He knew that if he kidnapped the same Blue that he did, God knows how long ago, that it would be more frustrating to concentrate on executing his plan.

 _Error! You should stop being a jerk, seriously._

 _Can I ask? Didn't you say that the Classic Universe would be untouched? Why change your mind now? Seriously Error, you're being a hypocrite right now._

 _Error, do you need a Snickers?_

 _Pretty sure this skelly-bones needs a Snickers!_

"Rude! What the hell even is a Snickers?" asked Error to no one in particular. Blue was still tied up but he could hear his captor and was just was confused. The little skeleton let out a confused squeak but it sounded more like a questioning one. Error turned around and looked up at the little blueberry but he didn't explain this either. The more this Blueberry knows, the more he'll be annoying and then Error would more frustrated. He knew how smart and cunning the other one was so he had to be careful with this one.

 _Wait, this is another Blueberry? How many are there?_

 _Error, let Blue go! *takes out scissors* Or I'll let him go myself._

"You can't even use those. And there are about an infinite number of the same Underswap Sans… Well, until I end the multiverse that is." He gave an evil grin but noticed Blue was super confused. Facial expressions can be very useful.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" asked Error. Blue shook his head, signaling that what Error asked was true. How ignorant can he be? The little blueberry could've already guessed that he was insane. At least the other could picked up on it until he had to translate for him. Guess not all of them are the same.

Error smirked, "Guess I'll keep you like that. Though, you're not really a threat so I guess I'll-" He commanded the strings- the start of them of which were tied to his fingertips- to release the other skeleton's soul and let him drop to the "floor." Just in case, he created a small pen made of blue bones around this captive. Error knew the other Blue was smart and devious, so this was just in case this Blue wasn't as ignorant as he seemed.

"Are you sure you don't need company though? I mean, it might be little crazy, but you don't seem so bad. Friends, maybe?" Blue extended an offering hand as much as he could through a slip in the pen.

Error almost stumbled back but regained his posture and smirked, "Seriously? How stupid can you be?"

"Stupid enough to see good in everyone." answered Blue. It was a rhetorical question; Error wasn't expecting him to answer but it shows how dumb the other skeleton is.

"Wow, you really are like the other one. Guess I can keep you as a pet." Error wondered on how Blue as a pet would be. Very annoying to say the least but very entertaining too. Having another skeleton with less power around as a pet would be humorous. Maybe even Ink could be one too…

 _Error, how insane are you?_

 _Error! No! Bad Error! Bad bad bad bad! *sprays water at Error*_

 _Blue would be a pretty hilarious pet. Ink would be annoying though._

"Yeah, you're right. I think I'll just kill off Ink when I'm done here." Error shrugged, actually agreeing with the voices. Blue grimaced at the thought of Error killing someone else. He already had to endure Error kill off Classic Papyrus and extracting Frisk's soul. He didn't know who "Ink" was but if Error wanted to kill him then Blue had to do something about it.

"Hey! You can't just, um… You can't just kill off someone!" shouted Blue at Error. He barely knew half of what Error would talk about but he wasn't dumb, contrary to what Error believes. Error just looked at Blue and he wondered if he did the right thing there. What was he talking about? Of course he did the right thing. If he could do anything against Error killing another person then he'll do it.

Error broke into another laugh. This one was different though… It wasn't genuine or mad. It was just… a laugh. That's all it was and all it probably would be.

"You are really dumb, ya know that? Dumb but hilarious." Error stopped laughing to speak, "Do you even know who 'Ink' is?"

"N-No, but I won't let you kill someone else." Blue stood his ground. He didn't care if Error would do something to him, he was true to his beliefs. Chara saw that _(A/N: Underswap Chara, not Classic Chara :3)_ and Blue saw that too.

Error looked like he grew more, though he already was taller than the little skeleton. The height made him look menacing and threatening but Blue stood firm. No one was going to die anymore, not on his watch. He was _determined_ to at least persuade the black skeleton clashed in black and blue.

A sudden thought came to Blue, "W-Wait… Where's Fell?" He tried to look past Error into the portal but couldn't. His captor was covering any view.

Error almost stumbled back. The sudden question caught him off guard. He thought the little blueberry would just keep quiet but that wasn't the case. Blue saw and was able to identify what Error opened a viewing portal too. Hastily, Error regained his composure and looked down Blueberry again.

"And you want to know that why?" asked Error with a small smirk. Blue thought it over and then spoke.

"I didn't see him in there."

Error raised a brow and crossed his arms, looking sassy and relaxed, "He's dust."

Blue's starry eyes widened with a look of disbelief. Fell was always so edgy and tough; how could he get dusted?

 _ERROR! STAHP LYING!_

 _That is a pretty horrible lie, Error…_

 _Do be honest, and to disagree with the rest, that is a pretty good lie. I mean, how could someone even burst out what happened to Fell to Blue? Blue won't understand (probably) but he can get an idea of what happened._

Error took in the "advice" from the voices but didn't say anything to the caged skeleton. He was enjoying messing with what little Blueberry has of a brain. Of course, he knew what happened to Fell- everything had gone to plan with him- but Blue didn't and it was amusing.

Blue locked eyes with Error, his starry eyes radiating with energy now, "That's a lie."

What wait?

"Fell isn't dead. He's too cool to be dead. I've seen the way he fights and it's cooler than anything I could do. So, you're lying to me." stated Blue as if Error would confess.

"But… I don't think even YOU could beat him a fight. Fell is too awesome to waste his time with a monster like you." continued Blue. Error couldn't tell what Blue was playing at here. One moment he's an idiot, the other he figures out Error was lying? Nothing is connecting.

"Pfft, as if you know anything." boded Error. He was lost and if Blue could clear his words, that would be perfect.

"Well, I do know 'anything.' I know you're trying to do something bad, I know that you did something to Fell but that he survived, and I know your plan is failing, isn't it?" Blue's words cut through like a small knife, taking Error's breathe out. What are this guy's morals? Just trying to be good and not mess up his nice act? Blue was more confusing than Error's mindscape.

"Shut up." murmured Error under his breath. His anger issues were kicking in.

But Blue wouldn't, "Did he beat you in something? Did you mess up and he got away? What really happened, Error?"

"Shut up, ya wimpy blueberry!" Error instantly sent strings as Blue's soul and yanked at it. While Blue did let out a cry, he didn't do anything to plea for no more. The strings around the red soul tightened, almost making the soul disappear.

Blue huffed and puffed from the pain, "What happened, Error? Why won't you answer my question at all? Why not give me a straight answer? What harm would it do?"

THAT'S IT. Blue was really dealing out all of pawns here, putting his king out in the open, and it was making Error MAD. He didn't pull Blue's soul again, oh ho no. Instead, his anger got the better of him completely.

His viewing portal opened up more but another portal opened too. It took a moment for Error to calm down enough to realize what he did and when he did, he turned smart to his portal only to find two opened.

The new one being in the dark void that was Judgement Hall.

He turned quick again and was met with an empty cage and no red soul to be found.

Not even a trace that a skeleton was in the cage…

* * *

 _ **A/N EDIT:** I completely edited like half of his chapter. It's longer now, about 2000 words, and it fits clearly as to what happens in the next chapter. Mostly because I didn't like how this chapter ended and what happens in the next chapter didn't make sense if I didn't edit this one._

 _SURPRISE! Longer chapter (WAAY LONGER) since Chapter 1! It was getting LOOONG but it HAD to be like this so enjoy the longness-longy-long (words?) of this :3_

 _Damien: You really edited this didn't you?_

 _Soph: Well DUH, didn't you read the note?_

 _Damien: Yeah but still._

 _Soph: I really have to make you smart don't I?_

 _Damien: I'm the smartest one here! Don't you change me!_

 _Soph: "Smart" but doesn't know grammar._

 _Damien: Oh just shut it._

 _Soph: :3_


	11. Chapter 11: In This Corner, We Have

_**Author's Note:** So... I just need to say that please go back to the previous chapter and re-read it. I changed the ending so that it fits with what happens in this chapter. Thank you._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own UnderTale. I only own the plot. All the skelies belong to their respectful owners._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: In This Corner, We Have…**_

Ink didn't know if Fell even was in this timeline. Or, at least, what's left of it. They were supposed to land in Judgement Hall and though he did tell Classic that only the Ruins, Snowdin, and Waterfall were left, he had hoped that was a lie. He could see that Classic was taking this in possibly the best way he could, Geno was like always; always serious about things and not amusing too much. As for himself… Well, he was pretty hyper. He knew that was problem though. The humans might call it ADHD but he's pretty sure he doesn't have that. He's not that hyper.

Okay, that might be a lie. Maybe. Possibly.

He should stop lying to himself.

Whenever he's trying to remember his time before the anti-void, before becoming what he is now, it could never come up. Not one bit at all. Ink doesn't even know if he had a time before the anti-void. Did Error have one? Is Error, his "brother," not even his brother. Ink didn't know, and as badly as he wanted to, he can't dawdle on that now. Now, Error has to be stopped before the Prime Timeline could be erased completely.

Judging if Ink wasn't lying to Classic earlier, that might not be a lot of time.

"I, uh, don't exactly see any sign of Fell. Or anything for that matter." stated Classic. Ink turned to him and actually looked around carefully. He had freaked out over the color before but know he was serious about this. He was right though. It was like an empty void here.

"We should check to see if any other area is still around." suggested Geno. "So then Ink won't freak out again and we can see where Fell went."

Ink was about to protest but a white glow distracted him. The source was a hole made of various shifted rectangles and when looked through it, only a vast whiteness could be seen. Ink knew it was a portal. He uses the same of the kind but he only knew of a certain number of people who could actually make portals like that. Error, Geno, and himself included.

The three skeletons stood ready for anything that might come through it. Classic readied a Blaster and a couple of bone attacks, Ink prepared his paintbrush for immediate use, and Geno… Well, he looked ready for anything. His eye wasn't glowing like Classic's through and it reminded Ink of how he never sees Geno use magic for anything. Portals are easy to make though; they don't take so much magical energy but Geno… Anyhow, Ink likes mysteries and Geno is probably the personification of a good mystery.

What came through the portal made Ink reconsider how much he knows of the multiverse and how wrong he was earlier. He might as well be Pinocchio here.

Fell fell through the portal and landed in a bad fall. His black hoodie camouflaged with the dark void and his mouth was running curses left and right. He stood up but looked shaken and in Ink's time of travelling between universes, that was probably the first time he's ever seen an Underfell Sans look as bad as Fell was. It was like he was traumatized and Ink quickly assumed Error did something really horrible to the poor skeleton. Okay, "poor" is probably not the right word to describe Fell but still.

"K, what happened to you." asked Geno. Ink had lowered his paintbrush, Classic called off his Blasters and attacks, and Geno just stood there normally now.

"If you ask, I'll rip your soul out." Fell seemed to have shivered but was trying hard to regain his edgy personality. He was in bad shape and while it did raise questions in each of the skeletons' minds, everyone decided that now was probably not the best time. That with the whole time limit and Fell's threats.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" screamed a voice. All four skeletons reacted the same; the same turning around, ready to attack whatever or whoever that voice belonged to. It only Ink a moment to recognize it. He's heard too many times before. Too many to count and yet he still forgets it momentarily.

"See, this is what happens when you get in the way, Ink! Things are going pretty smoothly- maybe only a couple of mishaps- and then you get involved and everything goes down the freaking hill for me. Whoop-da-freaking-doo." Error complained. His "Errors" were covering up his eyes and his body ones were going nuts during his ranting. Throughout the rant, Error was throwing his hands up and firing Blasters randomly along with some bone attacks actually aimed at the other four skeletons in the room.

Fell stood some off-angle behind Error- seeing as the black skeleton made his entrance into the middle of the "room"- and already had some attacks out at the ready. Geno was huffing from dodging a couple of attacks from Error, and Sans- who was some next to red-scarfed skeleton- was also sweating from having to dodge a little too. Ink stood almost directly in front of Error, facing him straight in the eyes, and it felt like old times. As if nothing has changed for the pair. The same ying-yang battle.

The artistic skeleton smirked, his paintbrush already in his hand, and tried to look taller than his opponent. It took Error to calm down and be able to see again but when he did, he didn't look any different from before. He had already summoned some strings and even a good portion of Gaster Blasters above him. There's only been a couple of times that Ink had seen this mad and even those times Error wasn't seething like this.

The smirk quickly faded when Ink saw Error's next move. Error's Blasters went full force, filling the void with a bright light, like an explosion. Ink was unfortunately stuck in the core of it all, being forced to use his brush as a somewhat shield.

When the light died down, Ink's clothes were pretty burned off. His HP had dropped half way and it concerned him. Never in his time did he see Error use such a powerful attack like that.

Error was the one smirking now. The others- aside from Ink- just stood in awe from the attack. Fell had lowered his guard, putting his attacks away. Ink was huffing and puffing from the burns. He thought of his next attack and readied his vials and paintbrush.

Let the battle begin.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I hope you re-read the last chapter. Did you? You didn't? Go back and read it._

 _Anyways! Things are heating up aren't they? Also, I headcanon that Gaster Blasters actually burn so... yeah._

 _ON TO THE BATTLE!_

 _THAT WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IN PROBABLY A MONTH._

 _School starts for me on Monday so I may not update as much seeing that I won't have that much time..._

 _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_


	12. Chapter 12: Guns and Ships

**_Author's Note:_** _So... You guys remember when I said I might not be back in a month?_

 _Damien: Yes_

 _Chara: Yes_

 _Yeah... So turns out the first week of school isn't as hard as I had expected so... I'm updating now but may not be able later on, at least without like a 2 week period between each._

 _Chara: And I have to care because...?_

 _I'll throw into Horrotale._

 _Chara: *shrugs* I got used to that place_

 _I'll throw you into Undertail._

 _Chara: ._._

 _Damien: *snickers*_

 _Chara: I'll kill you *looks at Damien*_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Guns and Ships**_

Error didn't feel anything but anger and rage. He wanted Ink dead, erased from existence even. Actually, no. He wanted Ink to have never been created.

He was that mad.

And he hated that idiotic blueberry too! He should have seen it coming, he should have seen how smart Blue can be, how he wasn't as dumb as he had seemed. Because of Error's ignorance, Blue escaped with the human's soul and had freed Fell with his plan. He didn't know where the skeleton ended up but anywhere was fine. Error already had beat Ink once and he can do it again. He doesn't care if Classic dies, he doesn't care if Geno or Fell dies, he doesn't care about anything at this point.

He. Doesn't. Care.

When would Ink understand that? When would Ink understand that all these abominations and glitches are disrupting the code? When will Ink understand that Error needed a well-deserved break after doing a thankless job?

Problem: Ink will never understand that but Error knows that he himself does. Pfft, I mean, he was the one that came up with his own thoughts, why won't he understand then?

And then Blue decided to play the same card the other one used and it worked. AGAIN. Which really pissed Error off but now Ink was being an idiot. AGAIN. That was more annoying than getting pissed off. And then Fell escaped. AGAIN.

Wait, when did Fell escape the first time?

Eh, whateves.

Now Geno was here too and that little glitch was really a pain in the-

 _ERROR! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN LIKE RIGHT NOW!_

 _Error I swear if you don't calm down, I'll… I'll do something. But you'll regret not calming down though!_

 _Is Ink alright? Sorry Error, but Ink's meh bae._

 _The Error confused meh._

Error didn't even nothing that he was battling Ink. Since when were they fighting? He didn't remember but he didn't exactly care either.

 _Wait… Error isn't caring… Wait… *le gasp* HE'S EMOTIONLESS NOW!_

 _Quick, someone call Fresh! Error's going emotionless!_

 _Is… Is Error going emotionless? Is he turning into Fresh now or something?_

"Will all of you guys shut up for once!" shouted Error with an unidentifiable anger. He didn't shout at anyone that was in the room, he knew the voices were in his head but still. Apparently he was fighting Ink and the voices weren't the best at letting Error do that. All the other skeletons in the room looked confused, even Ink a little. God dang it, he really was that forgetful! It wasn't even a month since Error last explained about the voices and that was when he was having fun torturing his worst enemy. What an idiot…

Ink was standing there, looking pretty banged up and burned. His clothes were pretty scorched but none of it was burned off completely yet his scarf was untouched. Error didn't realize a couple of Gaster Blasters could do that much damage…

But, whateves! Whatever works, works right?

Actually, when was the last time Error used Blasters? A month… No, a couple of years maybe? Huh, he forgot. Oh well!

Being able to fight and not watch was nice. At least for Error. He was the one attacking and Ink was the defender dude. Good thing Error wasn't on the receiving end for this one. His black, glitched Blaster kept firing while his strings kept running like wild. They can be like that sometimes. One moment they follow everything Error says, the next they act on their own accord. It can be annoying sometimes but it's mostly useful, especially at this moment.

He noticed that the other Sans(es) joined in on the fight. He didn't car or mind. He only wanted Ink but he knew the strings could take care of the other nuisances. In fact, they really were taking care of the others. It was nice to have a one-on-one duel again with Ink, as much as he hates the latter.

Lights from the blasts- from everyone's Blasters- were filling up the void now. It was never dark nor light either there, it was just… there…? The darkness of the void would've made the battle field impossible to see but Error could. He was sure Ink could too, and even the other versions of Sans.

Error's eyesight wasn't perfect, it pretty dang horrible. Being near-sighted was probably the worst thing for this situation, and he didn't even have time to whip out his glasses! Like, how rude is that? Very is the answer.

Even without perfect sight, he was faring pretty good here. His strings kept him protected against incoming attacks from the others and even some attacks from Ink, though Error was dodging those on his own means.

It was mainly the different colored lights that came from the Blasters- each one was different- but Error swore he saw a flash of grey in the contrasted blackness. Headcount: Sans' Blaster was traditional white, Fell's red, Ink's rainbow, Geno wasn't using any, mainly bone attacks, so then who was using a grey colored…

Wait a minute… No… Holy seagulls he's actually here. Oh this pushed Error past all limits. That smol coward! Thinking he could hide forever from Error. What an idiot.

Error unleashed a couple more strands of strings and shoved Ink out of the way to move past everyone else to where he saw the flash of grey. All the lights seemed to have gone away, even Ink's rainbow colors.

The glitchy skeleton could hear the small skeleton's bones rattling, hopefully from fear. He smirked before popping in his head into the hiding spot.

"Boo!" yelled Error. He even popped open his fingers to add to the effect and his target got scared all right. He could hear the whooshing of some bone attacks but he was sure his "buddies" would protect him. Hmm, he should name his strings something. What would it be though? He was horrible with names.

"Ah!" yelped Blue. He was clutching on to a red, beating soul, crouched down in a sitting position, his bones rattling even more now. Error laughed, finding it hilarious. Out of all the places Blue could've hid, it was right where Error was, under his nose hole. Amusingly hilarious indeed.

The black skeleton created a blue bone cage around Blue again, his time with a roof. As mad as he was at the idiot, he wanted so desperately to get rid of Ink first. He wondered if he should put Blue to watch Ink's demise but that wasn't torturous enough.

Eh, he'll just keep the blueberry alive so he can watch his home disappear forever.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Whew! That didn't take as long as I expected but still! I'm like half-way done with Chapter 13 though and things are getting fun :D_

 _Chara: Can I kill White-haired here?_

 _Damien: What? No!_

 _Chara, don't kill DD._

 _Damien: Don't call me DD!_

 _*shrugs* Would you rather something else?_

 _Damien: Yes! My real name!_

 _Chara: "Damien" is your real name?_

 _Damien: Yes._

 _Chara: Huh, I always thought you were named something else but your parents hated you so they nicknamed you "Damien."_

 _Damien: Why would you think that?_

 _Chara: Because Damien is way to lame of name to be real._

 _Alright! Enough with the chit-chatting guys! On to the next-soon-to-be chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13: Stay Alive

**_Author's Note:_** _Is it just me or am I describing this "battle" in a lot of detail?_

 _Damien: Each chapter is 1000 words long, that's not a lot._

 _Chara: For once, I agree with Whity. It's only been like 3 chapters of the same battle._

 _Well at least you guys were helpful for once :D_

 _Also, this chapter switches from POV many times so look out for the divider!_

 _ANOTHER ALSO, I made another story guys but it's completely unrelated to this. It's called MysteryTale and if you guys like this, MT is definately better. It's less action but more centered on emotions and a murder mystery._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own UnderTale. I only own the plot. All the skelies belong to their respectful owners._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Stay Alive…**_

Geno didn't know how or why Blueberry decided to hide on their battleground. If you ask him, it's quite stupid. Who would hide right where the danger was? Blueberry apparently.

Error had zoomed past all of them, his strings seemed to have responded by shutting down. He had scared the heck out of Blue, making Fell chuckled a little but Geno didn't find it humorous at all. In reality, Error could've easily killed off the smallest skeleton in the "room" but he didn't; he only trapped him in a cage…

Geno was panting from having to dodge all the time in this fight so he finally got a break. His bone attacks weren't even doing any damage to Error or even cutting any of the strings. They weren't sharp enough but if he makes them sharper well… He'll run out of magic for the rest of the fight.

The scarfed skeleton glanced back at Ink. The artist was standing there, his clothes tattered and scorched, and his paintbrush at hand. He looked as confused as everyone else, save Fell. Geno looked back at where Error was and Blue still wasn't dead. It was strange.

The void of Judgement Hall was filled by Fell's laughter but even that was dying down when Error turned to the other skeletons' directions. He didn't look as mad now, more amused and smug even, but Geno was still on guard. He knew from experience that any innocent-looking person could kill you in a split second. Too much from experience.

The blue strings disappeared and it alarmed Geno even further. Was Error giving up or was he up to something else? The questions kept ringing in Geno's mind but he tried to stay focused. Any sign of movement and he'll have to be ready.

No move yet, only silence.

Geno could see the faintest red glow coming from where Error was standing. The skeleton was trying to find something inside his blue, faded jacket. It might a knife or gun or some more strings or…

Wait.

Error had taken out…

Seriously?

* * *

The transition from confusion to alarm to sudden disbelief made Error want to laugh so much. He even let out a couple of snickers and chuckles at the reaction. What made it even better was Geno's most dramatic look of disbelief. Error knew the half-dead skeleton was preparing himself for anything but no…

His red glasses nested on his bone-nose-thing but were threatening to fall off while Error was keeping in laughter. It truly was the second funniest thing he has seen all day.

Or was it still the same day? It was the same day right? Right?

Oh screw it, he lost sense of time a _while_ ago. Actually, even then he could still assume the time correctly. He was still able to feel the days pass by but now? Now he couldn't even tell when a minute had passed by.

 _*pulls up a sun chair and colada* I'm just gonna enjoy the show._

 _When'll the fighting be back? I want to see Error whoop everyone ;)_

 _Hey Error! I have a plan but no one else can know it? Wanna know? *whispers plan to Error*_

Error smiled. For once the voices were being useful! He readjusted his glasses so that they won't fall off and stood there, looking quite composed. Sure his red, huge glasses might put a negative impact on the effect he was trying to bring in but at least he could see better now. Actually, his glasses don't really help all that well. He was pretty sure his prescription changed quite a while ago.

Or maybe it _just_ changed? Oh screw it.

The color of blue filled the back area of the small room in the void. No one saw it except for Error. It didn't alarm him, he was quite comfortable with it, pretty nice really. Fell didn't see, nor Classic or Geno. Blue had stopped whimpering like the dog he is but this didn't alarm Error either. The small skeleton only sat inside his cage, mostly thinking how much he missed Papyrus. _Oh Papyrus! Brother, please save me like you did times before! I can't do anything without you, my dear brother. Oh Papy, Papy!_ The imitation amused Error and it ticked off some voices but Error ignored all of them. He didn't care about those idiots, only the handful were useful.

He gave his signature smirk, finding himself doing that more often lately. His different-sized eyes locked with Ink's differently shaped ones. It was in that moment that the nuisance knew he messed up.

* * *

Error's eyes weren't what you would say "scary." They were just a little weird but Ink had already adjusted to the sight of them, his own eyes being strange too. Ink's eyes met Error's and Ink felt something me never felt before while in the company of his opposite.

Fear.

The smirk Error had on his face wasn't smug or how it normally was. No, it was terrifying, almost sadistic. He had never seen, or thought, Error do that. "The Smirk," as Ink dubbed it, was always just smug or annoying or just emphasizing how much Error find humor in almost everything. This wasn't the Error Ink knew…

Or he _thought_ he knew.

Well he messed up.

 _BADLY._

Everything had happened at such a quick pace that Ink's train of thoughts couldn't catch up on the action. Things led from one to the other and the next thing he knew, Ink was practically blinded by bright lights. _WHITE_ bright lights, not even colored like his Blaster or his paintings. No. _WHITE._ At least Black was a combination but white… oh man, don't even get started on the topic of the color white.

Again, Ink's thoughts were out of place with the action.

By this time, by the time Ink was ranting in his mind about the color white, another part of his brain thought he was dead. He used to hear the humans from timelines he would visit that they see a bright light before dying. Was he dead? No, right? He can't die; who would protect the multiverse?

The next thing Ink felt was pain. Intense pain. Pain that wasn't even describable but yet it is being describe and- Yeah, ya know, it was just intense pain. At least pain that Ink had never felt before… Or remembered he had felt before. Was this what it felt like to die? Did Reaper have to do this exact thing every day to the humans that didn't have enough time?

Ink's thoughts were so backtracked that he didn't even notice the pain went away. Was he completely dust now? Was that why he didn't feel any pain? Error's attacks were painful too but not like this. Did Error do this? Ink didn't know; he couldn't see to have known. How were the others taking this? Fell probably didn't care and who knows about Sans but Geno… Ink had only known Geno for a couple of months (maybe weeks) before the half-dead skeleton moved to the Classic Universe's save screen.

It was finally decided though…

Ink truly was dead. At least he had made friends with Reaper!Sans some time earlier.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Can I just point out that these last two chapters have_ Hamilton _titles? I swear I'm obsessed with that Broadway._

 _Damien: It's unhealthy._

 _Chara: IT'S FUNKING AWESOME! wait... HOLY SEAGULL DID FRESH CENSOR ME?!_

 _Damien: Yes_

 _Yes._

 _Chara: Right, where's the kitchen?_

 _ANWAYS! While Chara brutally murders Fresh, I ask you guys this: Is Ink dead? Just asking cuz I DID NOT plan this scene. Ok, maybe a little but not like this :3 I'm practically sitting here expecting all of you guys reactions (if you want to write it down and review that is xD). No seriously, I'm sitting here at my computer laughing away while I write the next chapter and how mad you guys are (probably) gonna be (or even more?)._

 _Ok, I'll shut up now and let you guys think about it: Is Ink dead? If so, HOW could he die?_

 _ehehehehehehehehehehhehehe_

 _Damien: You're weird sometimes, you know that?_

 _Says the boy with the pure white hair._

 _Damien: It's not my fault I have weird hair! *grabs parts of his spiky hair*_

 _Yeah sure..._

 _Damien: Actually, it's your fault, you wrote me._

 _._. Dang it. How do I keep losing to you?_

 _Damien: Because I'm actually smart._


	14. Chapter 14: Is He?

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Wassup? Anyways, I have good news and bad news. Which one you wanna hear first?_

 _Damien: Good news._

 _Chara: Good news._

 _WELP! Good news it is! I'll tell you guys the bad news later (like at the end of this chapter, lol). Good news-_

 _Chara: You're finally gonna die?_

 _Damien: I'm finally gonna have my origins story written?_

 _What? Okay, first no, second maybe. Anyways, good news is that I'm not dead! I know I haven't really updated and these last few chapters have been a pain (mostly cuz I noticed that the battle hasn't really progressed too much but it's for a good reason! Oh, and Ink died too, I guess) and I have school now! Yay! I love learning (I actually do, lol) and I love that I barely have time to write on my weekends! Yay! (*Soph obtained SARCASM! *Soph used SARCASM) But yeah, sorry guys xD_

 _Anyways, I'mma just shut up now-_

 _Chara: Please do._

 _And let you guys read how everyone is handling the first real death in this story!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own UnderTale. I only own the plot. All the skelies belong to their respectful owners._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Is he…?**_

Fell didn't know what to think of what just happened. Replay: Something happened that managed to send Ink flying high and crash somewhere off into the distance. Something that Error did though.

First, the clearly insane skeleton pulls out glasses when Fell was so ready to blast him then he takes a moment to stand there like an idiot and next thing that happens is Ink probably dying.

Well this is just _great_. Fell was expecting the CU to be pretty peaceful, this was a pacifist timeline after all, but nope. Instead, he gets attacked by an insane monster, start to actually feel things he wouldn't feel in Underfell and then... Blue… He pushed the memory out of his mind. Underfell was violent but not…. Yeah…

Aside from _that_ , Fell was surrounded by idiots and psychopaths. Mostly idiots though. But he was sure Ink had just died. He knows he heard someone cry out Ink's name, probably Blue, but then he recognized it as someone's else but he couldn't tell who. Whoever it was must've really liked the man-child. Honestly though, Fell couldn't see correctly after the giant bomb of light. His eyesight was a little fuzzy still but he was able to see sufficiently. He willed his magic to ready bone attacks except sharper than his usual liking. Might as well pretend to care right?

At least those feelings of sadness were gone so there's a plus. He didn't know Ink that much though. When he fell through from that portal after _an incident,_ the skeleton didn't introduce himself, which Fell thought was a little weird. He quickly picked up though that the skeleton was called Ink and no one really had time to introduce him either because then Error came through and attacked, even after Fell managed to pick up his name too.

With his fuzzy vision, he singled out a rather decorative figure falling in the horizon. It was probably Ink but with Fell's current vision, the weird skeleton looked like he was already turning into dust. How much HP did he have that he was able to survive so many attacks and just be dusted now? Probably a lot.

Even with that, Fell was still sure that Ink had just died. He had a feeling that that was not supposed to happen.

* * *

Geno's focus instantly shifted. He originally wanted to only help Sans to the best of his ability but then Ink and Error's constant dueling came into play and shifted the battlefield. He had to watch in horror as Ink was blasted away by Error. The light was blinding but he managed to pick out the details of a black, glitchy Blaster.

The scarfed skeleton knew that Ink couldn't be dead; he has too much HP. Actually, Geno didn't know how much HP Ink had but he knew it was a lot. Error's HP however was always switching around, never deciding on one number. It was strange. His HP would be high then lower down then spike up again.

Well, that was what Geno observed anyways.

But, God, how many people have to die in Geno's presence? Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk even! It doesn't matter that he saved everyone he cares about from Chara. None of that would matter if Error had his way. It wasn't that hard to pick up on the destroyer's plans, his actions and from what Geno's seen, tell it all. Destroy the multiverse, kills off the ones without a timeline, blah, blah, blah. Typical movie villains, right?

Geno's vision had bad. _Bad_. He only had one good eye, the other melting from his determination, and the blinding explosion made it almost impossible to see just about anything, aside from the fact the black skeleton matched the darkness of the area.

The skeleton readied the best attack he could. It wasn't much but it was god enough. Error's HP would reveal itself soon. It has to right? Geno's HP went down and he was sure most of the others' went down too. That attack was just too widespread.

The HP bar did show up, after the clouds of smoke tuned down, but it was difficult to see the numbers. They were constantly switching, causing the occasional background of white for them, but they were black colored. Yeah, not good against the darkness of the void.

Wait! There it is! Geno saw the small flash of white next to the HP bar. He swore he saw the number say "90" before switching to something else. Maybe it was going down? It didn't matter. Geno just had to attack the moment he could make out a low enough number. Something that was lower than his best attack's damage. Wait for it. Wait…

Bingo.

* * *

Sans wasn't even sure of what was happening anymore. All he wanted to do right now was sit back and nap at his house on his couch. Just watching some Mettaton TV or something with Paps. Heck, maybe even just be drinking down ketchup if he was really up to it.

But now? Alright, alright, rewind. Jerk skeleton with seemingly-child skeleton befriend Frisk. Okay, yeah, done. Genocide run from out of the blue. Alright, yeah, that did happen. World being slowly erased then meeting another version of himself while having to deal with a flustered jerk? Yeah, as horrible as it was before, thinking back and it was pretty funny afterwards. Meeting a crazier, wilder version of himself that was suspiciously like a crazed Papyrus while having to find Geno in a vast void? No idea how that happened, but eh.

And then finally, when they finally break out, yeah, hell strikes in the worst possible personification. _Error._ Yeah, like what? Sans always knew about the multiple-timelines and multiverse theory, and even though he studied it for some time, that theory was written off as false long ago. Sure, the timelines exist but how was Sans able to be in the same "room" as his counterparts without causing a rip in the space-time continuum. Wait, unless they were already in a rip then that would make sense but they were still in the Underground. They weren't in a pocket dimension, just the remnant of what once was.

All of this was hurting Sans' brain. And making him more in need of a nap. Last time he didn't sleep like this was the last time the kid committed genocide. Oh stars, Sans was an insomniac for about a month after that certain reset. The one time he managed to sleep in that month, he had a strange nightmare of him going insane or killer or something and working with Chara after a reset… No idea what that was about but dang, did it haunt him for the rest of the month.

The series of Blasters that Error had fired as pretty dang blinding. Good thing Sans was fast enough to react and cover his eyes in time. Just shield your eyes and look under your shield and you were good. Honestly though.

Sans swore he saw Blue scramble away. How did he even manage was the question that Sans had on his mind? It was hard to see though still. Well, Sans could see but not perfectly like he normally could with the Blasters _still_ going off.

The skeleton only hoped that Ink didn't die from that. It was pretty intense of an attack.

* * *

 **A/N:** I didn't know how to end this chapter (or how to tell Sans' perspective anymore, praise my writing skills) so I just went, "eh, it's long enough now."

BAD NEWS: Less updates. I know, I know. This story is almost over and I enjoyed writing it but I honestly am more excited for the sequels!

Damien: Aren't the sequels always worse than the first one?

*elbows Damien and whispers* Shut it, I'm trying to reel them in. ANYWAYS! Yeah, less updates because of school. Oh, and because I also have a life (curse my business). I love this story and I love how I'm going to continue it (and how much you guys are going to hate the ending, heheheh) but I promise you: the second installment is promised to be better. I have most of the filler parts thought of and I know how it will start and end. The middle's up for grabs though! :D

But yeah, less updates = more time of waiting for the second story (as well as a side story to understand the second story WAAAAY better *wink*)

Welp, see ya guys on the flipside, brosephs!

Chara: Crap, she got infected.

Damien: Wanna run?

Chara: Yes, please.

*both Damien and Chara leave the small pocket dimension*

But, meh brosephs! Meh homies! Meh bruhs! Come back to this wiggidity waggledy fine joint!


	15. Chapter 15: Here to Help

**_Author's Note:_** _I'm not dead! Yay!_

 _Chara: Dang it._

 _Oh shut it, demon child._

 _Chara: I'm sensitive you know._

 _No, I didn't, now hush. So, yeah, guys, I'm trying my best to get chapters out but m schedule is pretty busy and I'm having too much fun writing another story that I'll post when this finishes. No, it's no the sequel that I mentioned. It's actually related to Undercross but only to help explain some background knowledge. But, uh, I'm sure Damien would praise me for this upcoming story._

 _Damien: Origin story?_

 _*kicks Damien out of pocket dimension* Right, now that he's quiet, I have to announce something but at the end of the chapter :3_

 _Also, I was listening to a certain song while writing this that really set the mood for the beginning (if not whole) of the chapter. I recommend listening to it too, really calmed my nerves for this. ((h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)www.(you)(tube)/_ _watch?v=2EgbwYmVNH8) Just delete the parenthesis and you're fine. Also, thank you to whoever commented about Ink's "death." :D I loved reading those, they made me get into my evil author mood xD_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own UnderTale. I only own the plot. All the skelies belong to their respectful owners._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Here to Help**_

Blue wanted out since the beginning. Error had lost hold on this cage, using most of his magical energy to blast Ink. The little soul kept beating, quietly and slowly. Blue kept it clutched in his arms while he crawled away. Judgement Hall may have been "deleted" but the structure was still there. Well, at least for the pillars and doors to other rooms.

While he was crawling, he did his best not to look back at the blast. Somehow, he did manage not to give a glance. He wanted to get over to whomever Error had attacked. He assumed that was the Ink person that Error had mentioned so long ago. The little soul kept beating, almost giving Blue a sense of determination. The beats sounded like a melody though, like peaceful music. Was it singing?

Pushing his thoughts out of his skull, Blue continued on, using the lingering light as a cover. The beats though. They blended together, almost like a song. Surely the soul was singing. It was making Blue feel a little drowsy but he pushed past it.

The linger leftovers of Error's blast dimmed down and Blue rushed to a pillar for cover. He clutched onto the soul, hugging it to his chest, as he looked behind the pillar to the battlefield.

All four remaining skeletons were semi-positioned, having a white line boxing all of them in. Blue knew that a true battle was challenged, noting that before it was not like that. Before, that white line did not exist but it because no one had approached and challenged a battle. The skeletons were only attacking each other earlier, not actually initialing a battle. Blue hadn't seen most of the battle but his hearing was still good and Blue noted that these Gaster Blasters sounded exactly like Paps' Blasters.

Pappy…

How was Pappy dealing with Blue being missing right now? Did he even now? Surely he does, Paps never lets Blue out of his sights, even if hanging out with the human. Paps only used his Blasters when he gets extremely startled though and that's pretty rare. How did Blue even remember how they sounded like?

Wait…

 _The lights from the windows casted shadows over them. Three skeletons. All on opposing sides. All with one purpose in mind: to end this eternal fighting._

 _Judgement Hall was beautiful compared to the tense atmosphere. The shadows of all three occupants almost seeming solid, like actual figures. The blending of golden colors with orange and the shadows seemed to make the Hall peaceful. The only exception were the blue strings hanging from the ceiling._

 _"Sans- wait! DON'T GET NEAR HIM!" called out Paps. He extended his arm to try to stop Blue but the little skeleton was already approaching their opponent. Papyrus' cigarette wasn't even lights anymore._

 _"Trust me, Papyrus. I got this." returned Blue. He didn't look back at his brother. Instead, he kept approaching the strange, black skeleton. He didn't even know their name, just that they needed help and were lost._

 _"You know… You can talk to me." Blue's words took the strange skeleton by surprise. The blue strings that were still attached to his soul didn't move with the startled skeleton. Only the ones connected to his fingers did._

 _"To do such terrible things…" Blue opened up his arms to them, making sure to extend one hand further so that the skeleton could take his offer. He wasn't in a position for a hug per say but it was an accepting gesture. "You've really got to be hurting." The other skeleton just looked at Blue with a confused expression, being taken back._

 _"Right?" Blue finished._

 _The black skeleton frowned for a little but it was soon a smile again, "Heh. Yeah." The static of their voice was gentler now, almost soft._

 _"You're right. It would be nice…" Blue smiled, knowing that help was working. The skeleton looked almost solemn. In one quick move though, that solemn expression changed, "TO HAVE SOMEONE NEW TO HANG AROUND WITH."_

Where did that come from? That wasn't something that Blue experienced. Or, was it? He remembers it but he remembered experiencing it. Or rather, he remembers it happening but he never met Error until recently. It was like a story. You remember what happened but you don't remember it happening to you personally.

Blue remembered Paps telling him to hide.

 _"P-Paps? I was reaching him! I-I was-" Blue didn't like how he was feeling nervous and sweating. Nor did he like how Paps looked serious and strict._

 _"Sans. Listen. Go hide, okay?" The taller skeleton was still in a position to kick someone again._

 _"B-but—Pap-" protested Blue. His voice was a little squeaky, most likely from how nervous and scared he felt._

 _"JUST," Paps took a second to recollect himself, "…Just. Do it. Okay?"_

 _The strings came back. "Go—GO NOW!"_

The little soul was still beating. It was still sounding like a melody. Was the human trying to sooth Blue? The memory still wasn't Blue's though. But if he remembers correctly, it was him in the memory. So then, why doesn't he remember? Ugh, all of this was hurting his brain.

Blue realized that the lights came back again. Blasters and bone attacks were being fired left and right, most of them just barely missing the nonexistent pillar that Blue was hiding behind. He was rattling again, the red soul still humming, beating against his ribcage.

Off to the distance Blue had seen where this "Ink" landed. If Blue could get away without anyone seeing him he could make it to "Ink" and heal him. If he wasn't dusted already.

How was Blue supposed to make it all the way to the other side of this void without being seen and not leaving behind the human's soul? Well, guess he would just have to risk it then, see how things turn out and hope for the best.

He peeked out from his hiding spot and observed the battle box. All four skeletons were occupied, Error being the one looking the most sadistic. This must be Blue's chance to help that other skeleton, the one that Error kept calling "Ink."

With that thought, Blue did his best to skedaddle while still keeping the little soul safe. It was hard but he managed, having to do the occasional check that Error was still occupied in the fighting.

Ink was in sight. Blue had pretty good eyesight so he was able to make out that beige scarf and giant paintbrush. He spotted a good amount of white too and was relieved to know that the skeleton was alive.

Or at least not completely dusted.

Blue gently positioned the little red soul aside and got closer to inspect the fallen skeleton. There wasn't any dust from what Blue could but there an unreasonable amount of cracks on its bones.

Blue wasn't the best at healing but he was certainly better than his brother and Alphys. He placed his small skeletal hands on the artist's burned light brown shirt and let the magic flow through the two entities. The slightly blue tint of the magic consumed the fallen skeleton's chest and allowed the souls from both skeletons appear and glow. Blue almost lost his concentration to see that the skeleton's soul is not like any other Monster soul…

It was cracked…

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I know, I know, the whole flashback scene thing is from LoverOfPiggies. I had the comic open while I was writing it to get everything into exact detail. Actually, that was a setup to explain how Blue and Fell ended up in the Classic Universe. And a setup for a little concept I had while writing the chapter. Not gonna say it but I'll explain in a later chapter. OR! I can put up an entire chapter that explains how my multiverse theory works. No spoilers obviously but it explains a lot of things for future stories. Let me know what you guys want to see more. I personally am liking the second idea because then I don't have to write in way of the characters explaining things in giant paragraphs xD_

 _Also, how you guys liking all them cliffhangers? I write them especially for you guys cuz you rule! xD_


	16. Chapter 16: Anomalies

**_Author's Note:_** _Real quick note before the chapter starts: there are two perspective used here. The first part is in first-person and the second is in third-person from the POV of another character. Ya know, just wanted to clear that up to avoid confusion._

 _Also, the story's almost over. I'm going for maybe 2 or 3 chapters left (most likely only 2) and then I'm posting a little surprise after._

 _These characters are fun to write xD_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Anomalies**_

My eyes shot open and my body jolted up by itself. Right, what the heck happened here?

I look to my right to find a small literally starry-eyed skeleton with a blue scarf and gray battle body. Underswap!Sans of course. Wait, didn't I die? Alright, what kind of magical nonsense is going on now?

Blue's giving me a confused look and I don't like it. Stop giving me that look Blue, its not like you've never seen a skeleton taller than you, your Papyrus is at least two times your height. No but seriously, I'm feeling uncomfortable here. I never really like attention which is strange to how hyper I can be.

WAIT THAT BRIGHT LIGHT IS GONE. Woo! Celebration time! Oh wait, that's right. Black void. Dang it.

"Um…" Blue backs up a little and I realize that I was basically towering over him. Strange, it's usually Error doing the same thing to me-

Wait, ERROR.

I swear to the stars of Outertale, Error you are going to regret almost killing me. Pranks every day for a week for you, mister.

"Hi," was all I popped out of my mouth. My mismatched eyes glance over to a little red soul hovering over the floor of the void. Awww, its cute! I wanna cuddle it and hug it and keep it forever without absorbing and, and- Wait, I'm getting sidetracked again. Dang it, this always happens. I try my best to concentrate but nope! I always get distracted. Man, if only there was a little bit of inspiration here to paint, not just black void-ness or whatever everywhere.

"Are… Are you Ink?" Blue asks a little shy. Awww, why is such a cinnamon roll? Look at him! He's so tiny and cute that I want to eat him. Actually, I'm pretty sure dust tastes really bad. Yeah, no, bad idea.

"Protector and painter extraordinaire, at your service Blue!" I bend my arms to place then into a proud and heroic pose. Ok, no, I lied. My whole body aches and I hate it. I actually just stand up slowly and smile at him. Past the small skeleton I see the white outline of a battle box. Wait, are the other three Sanses battling Error? Without me?! How dare they, I deserve to be in that fight. I'm missing a lot of cool moves aren't I? Well, no, because I know how Sans would fight, Fell mainly uses his sharp bone attacks, and Geno… Well, he just attacks. His attacks are slow though and I don't know why. Eh, probably just a trick for Error.

A thought came into my mind, "Wait, am I dead?" I look down at the little skeleton curiously.

Blue looks at me with a pretty confused facial expression, "Uh, no-"

"I'm dead right? So where am I: good place or bad place? Please tell me it's the good place."

"You're not-"

"I'm not in the good place? Oh stars, that's just great, eh? Wait, so Blue are you dead too then? Did you come here with the soul?" I point to the soul hovering over the dark floor.

"I'm not-" he starts.

"Wait, if you're dead with me, then why are you in the bad place too? You're like a perfect little angel!" I extend my arms to him to emphasize. Huh, that's weird. When did I tattoo my- Wait, are they cracked?! Oh stars, oh stars, oh stars. Heh, heh, yeah not good whatsoever.

I stare my arms, my head filled with dread yet still happiness… maybe? I mean, I know I'm dead but I don't _feel_ like I'm dead. Or, am I not dead and I'm being an idiot?

Actually, not being dead would make sense if my arms are cracked still. Not like I've died before but I've met some ghosts here and there and they've never had any battle scars. Except for cursed wounds, those are different stories that never got explained to me. I'm still here wondering how SpecterTale goes. Like, what's the plot or is it just the Classic Universe and just ghosts instead? Ah, whatever.

Wait, stars, are my ribs? - Please tell me no- I swear if they're cracked too… WAIT INK WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I can't just remove my shirt in front of Blue. What in the Outertale is wrong with me right now? Right, check ribs later if I don't die again.

I grab the end of my scarf only to find it shorter than it was before. Great, it got burned from Error's blast. Ugggh, I have to repair it and it's going to take soooooo long- Wait, no, I can- Oh stars, my brain is not working today.

I grabbed the tip of my scorched scarf and willed my magic to repair it. The scorch marks disappeared and the holes filled themselves. Soon enough my scarf was back to normal.

Alright, now I feel pumped for this. Let's go Error, you and me!

* * *

The white outline of the battle box was gone. Three skeletons were lying unconscious around the area, scattered. A blue-hoodie was covered in "ketchup" and a white jacket was torn more than it already was. A third article, a black-hoodie, was clutched tightly in a black skeleton's hand, hanging to the side, limp. The third was the hardest to take down, more military genius as most of them. Though, Whity's plan to time attacks was clever but weak. The attacks did nothing.

Error didn't huff, didn't puff. He wasn't tired. He wasn't relieved that the battle was over. He wasn't even happy that he had killed his longtime rival. Instead, he was furious. Outraged. Upset only scratches the surface of his feelings at the moment.

The small screen in front of him showed him the code; lines and lines of code. To the normal entity, these lines of code would make no sense. To Error, he understood what the code said and that was what outraged him.

The code stopped deleting itself.

His plan failed.

An anomaly was found and it wasn't Frisk.

The code on the screen showed the code for the anomaly. Scrambled pieces of ones and zeroes, all switching and switching, almost glitching. What Error was able to make out matched the code that all Frisks had in common: human-souled anomaly, one way or the other. This code was different. It had a human-souled value but also Monster-souled.

 _Alright, wait what? Since when did humans and Monster breed exactly?_

 _K, so…. Plan B?_

 _Hmm… I'm expecting Error has a Plan B? If not C maybe?_

 _YAS! Error's plan failed! Celebration time everyone! *happy dance*_

The voices were as annoying as ever. Error couldn't even make out what they were saying; it was all jumbled up like a broken jigsaw puzzle. Something about the letters _B_ and _C_? He didn't know and frankly, didn't care.

Well, whatever the anomaly is, Error was sure to hunt it down and terminate it. He finally got a break from taking out the trash and of course more trash piles in. Filthy gltiches. It didn't matter though. Anomalies are simple to throw out. Souls are fragile and his strings weren't. Like said, simple.

"Alright, where are you, little glitch?" asked Error to himself. He could've been asking the voices more than himself as the voices usually hold answers; they are annoying know-it-alls.

 _Try Hotland!_

 _Is the hybrid at Waterfall?_

 _Hey, Error, have you checked around the void? I think there's someone here to meet you~…_

"What?" questioned Error as he looked up from his screen. The last voice wasn't like the rest. They sounded serious, however annoying they sung. But if there really was someone in the void that wants to meet Error… The skeleton could only imagine it, what with the ever-growing array of glitches.

Through the cracked "glass" of Error's glasses it was hard to make out specific figures. He could get the idea but not details as much as before. _Damn Underfell had to break them_ , he quickly thought.

Off to the distance stood some figures. They looked like Monsters, skeletons to be exact. One small than the other, one more colorful than the other…

Error's non-existent heart skipped a beat, or it probably stopped.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Can I just say I had a hard time with this chapter? I WANT to wrap the story up already- I already know my ending- but it's so hard since I actually have to wrap up the battle and I don't want it rushed._

 _But that's just me ranting to you guys ;)_

 _Also, check out MysteryTale! It's another story that I'm writing and the story is better, I assure you xD Honestly, the characters are much easier to write there and it's much more entertaining. I'm certainly NOT going to be stuck on ONE BATTLE for like 6 chapters ;P_

 _*Side note: HURRICANES SUCK. So yeah, probs not updating anything this weekend cuz of FLIPPING HURRICANE MATTHEW (YEAH, THANKS GAEA) AND I'LL PROBS BE WITHOUT ELECTRICITY AND FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-_

 _*deep breathe*_

 _Anyways, the ride is almost over guys! See ya in the next one!_


	17. Chapter 17: The End is Nigh

**_Author's Note:_** _I SWEAR TO THE STARS THAT I'M SO IMPATIENT AND THAT'S PROBABLY A BAD THING GIVEN THE CIRCUMSTANCES AND THIS IS AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER THAT I ENJOYED WRITING BUT THAT'S PROBABLY STILL NOT A GOOD THING AND SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME WITH MY IMPATIENCE PROBLEM BECAUSE I SWEAR IT IS A PROBLEM AND-_

 _Chara: *grabs a convenient rag and gags the author* Jesus Christ, shut up for once!_

 _Damien: =_= Really? Gagging? She's the author, Chara. She can literally write out the gagging-_

 _Chara: *breaks every pen in the room* NOT ANYMORE!_

 _Damien: o-o_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: The End is Nigh**_

It was not Error's day. The skeleton knew that his plan was failing and he thought that once that colorful glitch was gone that it would all skyrocket back to how he wanted it to be. He wanted to win. He wanted to finally fix all the glitches.

He wanted a break, just a short vacation is all.

But no.

 _WHOA, plot twist!_

 _INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!_

 _INK'S ALIVE?! Of course he's alive, we knew it all along!_

 _THAT'S SOME GOOD TWIST RIGHT THERE, BOI._

Error couldn't move. He wanted to hit his head in hopes of blocking out those pestering voices but he couldn't. Ink should've been dust by now but there he was, looking more pissed off than Error had ever seen him be and that was hard to come by. Angry Ink was a rare sight for sure.

Jets of ink came to Error, almost like the black skeleton's strings come at their prey. The attack took Error by surprise and the force knocked him back than he would've liked. No, no, no. The timeline should have been deleted by now. Why isn't the multiverse gone yet? Why didn't Error have his vacation yet?

The artistic skeleton's eyes looked like they were in flames, almost literally. The shapes in his eyes were both red triangles. Never did Ink's eyes settle on one color and shape for both eyes. _Never._

 _Error. Run. NOW._

 _FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!_

 _*grabs popcorn and a blanket* Oooooh, this is gonna be good :3_

 _RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN. ERROR GET UP AND RUN._

Tentacles of black came up from the ground. They grabbed Error's skeletal limbs and didn't seem to want to let go. When did Ink ever have an attack like this?

Error's red glasses had fallen off from the jets of ink and he could slightly make out the grayish-brown outline of Ink. The black ink tentacles restraining didn't help. He could barely admit it with himself but he was tired. Bone-tired. His magical energy was low and so was his actual energy.

Ink came in with his paintbrush and launched it like a boomerang, the brush coming back to him after hitting its one and only target. Forceful streams of jet black ink appeared from behind him and fired at Error, engulfing the skeleton in darkness. When the ink disappeared, Ink could see how tired Error was. The guardian stopped his attacks.

Ink put his brush down and let his head hang low. The black ink tentacles let go of Error and he fell forward panting.

"Heh, sorry, Error," apologized Ink, "Hey, ya know, we don't really have to do this. I mean, I don't really think you enjoy this rivalry." Ink dropped his brush and looked at Error with sad eyes. The shapes were both blue circles.

Error looked in bewilderment at his long-time rival for a moment before getting back a smug grin, "You sound like that pathetic Blue."

Ink shrugged, "It works for Papyrus and Blue so I just thought…"

"You know that ends up with a Papyrus killed, right?"

"Yeah, but I know you won't kill me."

"You sound so sure."

"Well, last time you killed me it didn't work," taunted Ink with a mischievous grin.

"I hate you," stated Error so blankly. He stood up and put his red glasses back on.

"Love you too, boo," grinned Ink. An annoying grin.

Error rolled his eyes and Ink giggled. Blue came running up to them both, out of breath. The black skeleton eyed the smol Monster and got a threatening look from Ink.

Around them, the other three skeletons started to wake up. Geno was the first to get his surroundings.

"Ink?" he asked.

"Sup," said Ink. He gave a peace-sign.

"Thought you died."

"Eh, takes more to kill me. Isn't that right, Error?" Ink looked at Error with mocking smile. Error only grumbled and walked away.

"So you survived then?"

"Well, obviously." The comment made Blue laugh a little, along with a quick laugh from Ink, but Geno did not look amused.

Geno sighed, "I'm going to check on Fell and Classic." He turned in the direction of the other two skeletons but stopped and glanced at Ink, "I'm assuming you're not just going to let Error leave?" He gestured to the black skeleton that was trying to escape via portal.

"Wait, what- HEY! Error get back here!" Ink raced off to catch Error and threw one of his paint vials at the portal. It exploded into a shower of green and closed the portal. Error turned back, covered in green paint, and did not look amused but earned a snort from Ink.

"What, leaving already? The party's not even started," joked Ink.

"I can kill you on the spot."

"But you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"Try to then," challenged the shorter skeleton. The smug expression he had instantly faded when he felt something small grab him. He immediately jumped away and found that Error was serious with the threat: the destroyer's strings were already positioned to attack at his command.

"Right, so you were serious," nervously stated Ink, "But hey, you still have to reenter the code for this timeline, Error."

"Yeah, whatever, you can do that. I need a nap," said Error with his back turned and already opening another portal.

"You started this mess, you clean it up."

Error groaned, "Don't you have that freaky gray Frisk glitch?"

"Core? What about them?"

"Don't they clean up _our_ mess?"

"Well, sometimes. I'm just surprised you killed everyone here so quickly without Core stopping you and evacuating."

"Whatever, but yeah. I need a nap. Get that Frisk glitch to clean this up."

"What did I just say? - Actually, _what did_ I just say?" Ink scratched the back of his skull while Error rolled his eyes. "Well, Core should've evacuated this timeline before you killed everyone. I'm surprised how you did that, really."

"You just said that, idiot."

"I did?"

Error groaned, " _Yes_ , you did. Now, bye."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiine, bye." Ink waved at the departure of his not-so-friendly-rival. Did that make sense? No, wait. The not-so-friendly-friend. There, that makes more sense.

Ink sighed and complained to himself, "Now I gotta restore everything and it's gonna take so long. Ugh- hm?" Ink looked down to his feet and found a little red soul nudging him. The soul was glowing even more brightly than before and it gave Ink an idea.

"Alright little guy, I just need you to reset. Can you do that?" he conversed with the soul as if he didn't already know the answer. The even brighter glow of the soul gave Ink the indication that Frisk agreed and so the skeleton smiled. Partly because the timeline can get restored, partly because he didn't have to work overtime.

Ink scooped up the little soul with both of his hands and the let it go, making the soul hover in front of him. A crack began to form in the red heart but Ink didn't panic; he knew this was how the soul would reset. From before it couldn't because Error didn't allow it too and so it had to keep loading _Save_ files to keep existing. Well, either that or the dirty third party controlling Frisk only wanted entertainment. Dirty little players.

A small noise was made from the soul and it split into two, disappearing. Around Ink, the colors of Judgment Hall were beginning to reappear. The details of the pillar, the usual light level that came from the windows, the perfect shading of the Hall itself. Ink just wanted to sit down and paint it all.

A moment of peace was in order before it all disappeared again.

* * *

The light shining in through the hole leading from the cave in Mt. Ebott to the entrance of the Underground. The grass was green and wet, as if rained, and it gave off a lustrous look in the lingering dew. It was yet another perfect to sit down and capture on paper.

Ink waved as Blue and Fell both went through a portal that lead to their own respective universe. It wasn't a tearful goodbye but it was a departure, even if Fell didn't as so bother to wave or say any words (much to Blue's adorable annoyance).

Classic walked up to Ink's side when the portals finally closed. No words were said for a long moment, feelings were already enough.

"So… You got any place to go to?" asked Sans, that grin plastered onto his skull. His eyes were what said all.

Ink shrugged, almost wiping Classic with the paintbrush, "Anti-Void's good enough. Gonna have to deal with Error there but he's probably in Outertale cooling off."

"Outertale?" Sans looked questionably to the slightly taller skeleton.

"Surface is the planet Earth and Monsters were locked away on another planet in space," explained Ink, "Although, I'm pretty sure Humans live on Earth… Huh, gonna have to check later." A small ballpoint pen appeared in his left hand and he scribbled down the thought on the end of his scarf.

Sans nodded. Of course he understood. Through his study of science, he learned enough about astronomy to know about outer space and the planet Earth, which according to science, the Underground is placed under Earth's surface, inside a mountain and expanded even deeper. Well, any Monster knows that the Underground is under Mt. Ebott.

"You're going to remember all of this though," Ink stated bluntly.

"What ya mean?"

"I mean this won't be like any other reset. Frisk did a True Reset and you're not supposed to remember those but you'll remember this one. Mostly because the code is still messed up. Those little blind spots that Frisk can't reset immediately? Yeah, those are your nightmares. It's normal to have those nightmares of yours, though you're not going to have then until the next Reset."

"So the kid Reset but I'll remember everything about you guys and Error?"

"Basically, yeah," confirmed Ink. They both stood in yet another moment of silence while Sans processed the information.

Sans shrugged, "I can live with it."

Ink's eyes looked in shock, "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I live with nightmares and Resets don't I? One more thing to remember ain't nothing."

"Wow, I did not expect you to be so calm with this."

"Well, I'm a _sans_ ation ain't I?"

Both skeletons laughed, Ink more than Sans who only chuckled.

Geno walked over looking as tired as ever. Joined at his side was sweet, innocent Frisk. She was shorter than Geno by more or less a foot and she looked like she had taken no part in what happened, as new as ever.

"Heh, so I talked with your Frisk," started Geno, looking at Sans.

"Yeah, and?" asked Classic.

"Turns out there's another anomaly here," explained Geno. Frisk was holding on to the long, white jacket Geno always wears. She looked a little scared and shy.

"Anomaly…? Oh! It must've been Core!Frisk," offered Ink. He half-heartedly laughed but stopped when he kept seeing the confused faces of Geno and Classic, even Frisk. It was awkward.

"Core!Frisk? Core? Seriously, you guys don't know them?" Ink got a shake of heads as the response, so he continued, "Core's like, the third 'member' of me and Error's rivalry. They like, evacuate the timeline that we fight in, just in case it gets messy and if the timeline gets destroyed- Which never happens! Honestly, Error _never_ wins against me." Ink sounded cocky and nervous at the same time, which was the first thing Geno noticed in the tone of voice.

"Right…" said Geno hesitantly.

"But yeah, it's probably just Core," concluded Ink.

Geno looked down at Frisk and then up at the other two skeletons again, "Yeah, well, let's just hope it's only this 'Core' you speak of, Ink." He gave Frisk an accusing look. Sans got the message; Geno was worried about the only other anomaly that could possibly exist at the same time as Frisk.

"So… What happens now?" asked Classic. Both Ink and Geno looked at each other, Ink more expressive than Geno.

"Well… I gotta head out and fix up the remaining damaged universes Error got to before coming here. I dunno about Geno though…" answered Ink.

Sans gave Geno a questioning look, which Geno replied, "I need to head back to the save screen. Keep an eye on the _humans_ from there."

"Wait, Geno, what about going back to-" started Ink but quickly caught himself, "…Sorry, forgot…" This voice was somber.

"Yeah, so Sans will have an extra _eye_ on Frisk," said Geno before Sans had the opportunity to speak. The wounded skeleton knew what Classic was going to say and frankly, he did not want to get on the subject.

* * *

Goodbyes were said and the world went black again; Frisk had Reset to patch up the code and start the timeline again. The patch of green grass and yellow flowers was different now: it was not wet; it had not rained like it did previously. It disappointed Frisk because she liked the wet grass; it was something different and beautiful.

As Frisk carried on with her journey, starting it by instinctively entering the Ruins, a shadow fell on the flower patch. It was always the same time of day when Frisk would start again and it was never near the evening….

Thinking that she saw something, Frisk curiously glanced back but found nothing. Not even a single detail was changed in the scenery. However, what the child didn't see was that there was indeed a single shadow that stood out from the rest.

Another anomaly had fallen into the Underground…

* * *

 _ **A/N:** *crawls out of room* I live!_

 _Chara and Damien: wut._

 _Alright then, not that I have my pen back, I can ramble about plot related things that are somehow not related at all!_

 _Damien: You need a therapist._

 _Me? Hah! Nah, YOU need a psychologist AND a therapy session._

 _Damien: =_= I got over that a long time ago._

 _Yeah, whateves *shoves Damien out*. Okay! So, yeah. Last chapter- I know, I know, sad isn't it? No? I know that too xD But it's been a ride guys! A long one but I enjoyed it and hopefully you guys did too. Honestly, I fell in love with Undercross ever since I thought of it and expanded the idea. I have like, 3 other plots thought of and more than that would be spoilers ;)_

 _BUT! I will be posting a little thing on here explaining the Multiverse for future reference AND guess what? I got a tumblr blog now! It'll mostly be about Undercross and Mysterytale and any other UT fic I post but meh, you can ask anything about UC, MT, or just anything in general over there :D_

 _Tumblr: littleteenblog (Surely you all know how the rest of it goes? The url I mean xD)_

 _EDIT: Oops, forgot to add the cuts xD_


	18. Hitchhiker's Guide to the Multiverse

_**Author's Note:** SUP GUYS!_

 _Chara: Sup bishes_

 _CHARA, LANGUAGE!_

 _Chara: Never-funking-ever._

 _=_= Fine, whatever. So I promised you guys a small surprise and this is it! A guide to Undercross because why not? And also because I just needed to right down the current non-spoiler material for how the multiverse works. AND! Character guides-ish? Kinda..._

 _Screw it, yes, characters guides. Mini ones but they're still guides. Only for the characters that have appeared obviously xD_

 _I'll shut up now and let you guys enjoy the horrible reference I made in the title ;D_

* * *

 _ **Hitchhikers' Guide to the Multiverse**_

 _ **The Multiverse:**_

The Undercross multiverse is what I (the author) consider pretty unique in comparison to other UT multiverse stories (*cough cough* Underverse *cough cough*). Each single universe has timelines connected to it with ONE Prime Timeline each as the mother timeline. If you destroy a timeline that is not Prime, it won't affect the universe itself; it would just be one less timeline in the multiverse. Each universe has its own set of code that varied from the Classic! UT universe. The Classic Universe, however, is different than all the other universes.

The multiverse is also infinite, as it is modeled after the UT fandom. With each new universe idea brought up (no matter how silly), a new universe is added. The more popular universes are closer to the

Each universe also has its own set of code, however it is altered from the original Classic coding.

 _ **Destroying Timelines:**_

To destroy a timeline, the timeline MUST be unoccupied. As in, complete genocide. That's how Chara destroys the timeline in the game, after a completed genocide run. It's easier that way. Alternatively, you can mess up the code SO MUCH that the timeline collapses on itself and _poof_ , gone. Usually, this process is quick if you know what you're doing, like how Error managed to kill off everyone so quickly, but the Prime Classic Timeline takes longer since the code isn't willing to give up. Also because it is the Classic Universe so it takes longer since it is deleting ALL OTHER universes and timelines.

 _ **Boundless:**_

When you are Boundless, you're not connected to any timeline, therefore, if something happens in your respective universe, you won't get affected. Basically, your soul isn't tied to any timeline or universe. This the condition Geno is in (other than Ink and Error). Being Boundless, though, has its pros and cons. You cannot get hurt outside of battle BUT you cannot heal properly. Not healing properly means that if you try to use healing magic, you cannot. If you try to use a healing item, you heal less than what you should've healed. However, if someone else uses healing magic on you, then you _can_ heal but not as much as you should've.

* * *

 _ **Classic Sans**_

 _Stats:_ 1 HP 20 ATK 1 DF (Too good at dodging XD)

 _Personality:_ Laid back, chill, smart, kind, secretive, fast

 _Powers:_ Gaster Blasters (normal but with blue pupils), bone attacks, gravity magic, shortcuts/teleportation

 _Relationship to Others:_ He has a stable relationship with most of the gang, except with Fell but they _tolerate_ each other. He doesn't really trust Error, for security reasons. He's good friends with Ink and Blue. He mostly trusts Geno, since Geno is most like him and they understand each other.

 _Weapon of Choice:_ Gaster Blasters

 _"_ _Theme Song:"_ I'll Sleep When I'm Dead by Set it Off

 _Backstory:_?

 _*Extra: NONE_

 _*Height:_ 4'9"

* * *

 _ **Fell**_

 _Stats:_ 15 HP 20 ATK 0 DEF (Too arogant to need defense but smart enough to have raised his HP more)

 _Personality:_ More brawn than brains, "mean" but reveals to be caring at some moments, reckless

 _Powers:_ Gaster Blasters (red eyes), black bone attacks, red gravity magic, shortcuts! :D

 _Relationship to Others:_ He hates everyone, some less than others. He hates Sans the most and hates Geno the least, since Fell respects him and is awed by Geno's experience in a living hell. The one person Fell doesn't hate is Blue, but he doesn't love him. Fell's _scared_ of Blue due to… reasons.

 _Weapon of Choice:_ Sharp red bone he uses like a spear/sword or his newly acquired knife :D

 _"_ _Theme Song:"_ Angels by Vicetone (feat. Kat Nestel)

 _Backstory: ?_

 _*Extra:_ Way too good at combat and is a combat genius. Gets practice from Underfell.

*Seems to like Classic!Frisk a lot and shows to care for the kid.

*Gained a pretty good knife from a certain "fight" in the Classic Universe.

*Height: 4'10"

* * *

 _ **Blueberry**_

 _Stats:_ 680 HP 20 ATK 20 DEF (Has Papyrus' stats cuz from US)

 _Personality:_ sweet, "naive," "innocent," caring, is a lot like a Pacifrisk, is really smart and cunning when not panicking

 _Powers:_ Light blue bone attacks and "YOU'RE BLUE NOW" attack

 _Relationship to Others:_ He loves everyone. He's tried to establish good relationships with everyone, and that has worked but with two exceptions: Fell and Error. Blue doesn't really understand Error and Error doesn't understand Blue. And for some reason, Fell acts weird around Blue and whenever Blue notices and asks about, everyone seems to change the subject.

 _Weapon of Choice:_ *Doesn't really like to hurt anyone*

 _"_ _Theme Song:"_ What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong

 _Backstory: ?_

 _*Extra:_ DO NOT TAKE HIM AS A NAIVE LITTLE KID. HE IS SMARTER AND CLEVER THAN WHAT HE SEEMS. IT'S ALL AN ACT. WAIT UNTIL HIS TRUE COLORS SHOW!

*Height: 4'5"

* * *

 _ **Error**_

 _Stats:_? HP ? ATK ? DEF (All of his stats are glitched)

 _Personality:_ Distanced, smart but not wise, NOT open-minded and is usually "blind," secretly cares for Ink but as family, fast thinker(ish), leader(ish), insane, childish at times

 _Powers:_ Gaster Blasters (black colored, glitched, red eyed, white pupils), strings, red bone attacks, dimension hopping

 _Relationship to Others:_ He is really distanced from everyone, even Ink. He's more open to Ink and he tolerates Geno and pretty much everyone else. He cares for Ink like a brother. He really just doesn't care if anyone dies though he'll show sympathy just for the sake of everyone else.

 _Weapon of Choice:_ His blue strings

 _"_ _Theme Song:"_ My Demons by Starset/ Brandy New Day from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog

 _Backstory:_?

 _*Extra:_ While Error actually does care for Ink, he still hates him. This is a result of being insane and hypocritical.

 _*Height:_ 5'2"

* * *

 _ **Geno**_

 _Stats:_ *perpetually dying* HP 27 ATK 24 DEF

 _Personality:_ is an avenger, leader, hard to trust new people or even the gang, secretive, kind, respectful, very smart, emotional though he hides it, really emotional when Papyrus is brought up, is an iron man

 _Powers:_ Gaster Blasters (white colored, glitched, red eyes, red spikes), white bone attacks that faintly glow red, gravity magic, teleportation (Though can't use his powers too much cuz of reasons *wink*)

 _Relationship to Others:_ He trusts the others, even Error, but he is still doubtful of all of them.

 _Weapon of Choice:_ Easy bone attacks.

 _"_ _Theme Song:"_ Brother by Falling In Reverse

 _Backstory:_ (*REFER TO AFTERTALE COMIC BY CQ*) But Geno ends up destroying his Universe and moves to the Classic Universe's Void. There, he safely watches the progress of the Prime Timeline.

 _*Extra:_ Manages to stay alive even though is perpetually dying through bring Boundless however that means he _can_ get hurt in battles but is unable to heal properly.

*Deadly afraid of knives though

*Height: 5'

* * *

 _ **Ink**_

 _Stats:_? HP ? ATK ? DEF (He's a Multiverse god, whadya expect? XD)

 _Personality:_ Happy, kind, caring, smart, strategic, usually over excited, forgiving

 _Powers:_ Paintbrush, his paint vials work as like "grenades," dimension hopping, creativity, traveling through ink spills

 _Relationship to Others:_ He is pretty friendly to the others and has really good relationships with the entire gang, even Error. He's really good friends with Geno.

 _Weapon of Choice:_ Paintbrush but mostly doesn't fight

 _"_ _Theme Song:"_ Stressed Out by Twenty-One Pilot (He's stressed from Error and being Protector now) (I dunno, I got lazy xD)

 _Backstory: ?_

 _*Height:_ 4'11"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Let's face it: I suck at titles. I know. Thanks for the award *grabs BEST TITLES AWARD from desk* I'll like to thank the academy, my family, my friends, my brain, and of course, you guys! No, seriously, thanks guys! I loved writing this story and I absolutely loved expanding the story, having already 4 other possible arcs/plots. Please do check out my tumber, littleteenblog, for more Undercross, Mysterytale, and many more random posts! :D_

 _I know all of you aren't going to check out my tumblr but eh *shrugs* At least I know people like what I do so I'm good ;)_

 _ALSO! Sequel's coming up! Probably next week or this weekend or something, I dunno. Screw it, I have to prepare enough chapters to not be rushing to make a chapter xD So, nevermind what I said, the sequel's chapter is coming in like a month or something. Depends how lazy I am._

 _Baiz guys! :D_


End file.
